You Can't Wait Forever
by da queen dragomir
Summary: The past tends to haunt the present. Someone who once knew Rose is out for revenge, and Rose runs away to keep the people she loves safe. And where it may seem like Rose has control of the situation, someone else is really the puppet master. Can Rose make it out alive, all the while keeping her friends safe? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story on it, so it might suck but please review and tell me how I'm doing on it. In my story Rose and Lissa didn't lose the bond. Oh and thanks for checking out my story. Here it is.

You Can't Wait Forever.

I looked back at the royal court as I walked away. Tears rolled down my face and a sob wracked through my body. I know what your thinking, Rose Hathaway is crying? WTF? I just cant stand it though. Through out all of my troubles I've always had at least one of them with me. Now I left both Lissa and Dimitri. Its not like I wanted to! I just knew something I shouldn't. I mean why would I leave? I proved Tasha was guilty, Lissa is queen, mom and dad have approved of Dimitri, and I finally have him. I love him. Through the bond I could feel that Lissa was still asleep. I prayed to god- okay not really- that Dimitri went back to sleep, and isn't out looking for me this second. He was really close to coming with me.

~flashback~

My alarm started to vibrate under my pillow. That meant it was time to go. I carefully removed Dimitri's hand from my waste. I was about to get up when a pair of strong arms pulled me back to bed and into a muscled chest.

"Where do you think your going? It's three in the morning." He whispered in my ear.

"Actually, Comrade, it's three in the afternoon." He gave me the look that said "your not getting out of it that easy." I sighed "Fine Comrade I was going to the gym. I couldn't sleep." He sat up.

"Okay I'll come with you, we can spar."

God! He wasn't going to let this go. I quickly thought of a lie.

"No you should rest. Don't want to be tired for your shift tomorrow, do you?" Okay so it wasn't a lie exactly. He really shouldn't be tired for his shift. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Okay, but be careful." I rolled my eyes. So Dimitri.

"Comrade, careful is my middle name." He chuckled.

"Yeah sure, right after reckless and stubborn." damn! I'm going to miss his laugh. I hopped out of the bed and made my way to his side.

"I'm going to miss you Comrade." I wish he knew that I wasn't talking about going to the gym.

"I'll miss you more, Roza." I smiled. I loved that nickname. He sat up and brought his lips to mine. I melted into that kiss. Before I knew he pulled back. Oh, I was not taking that! This was the last time I was going to see him. I reached forward and pulled him to me. Our tongues danced for dominance, and in the end he won. We pulled back, both breathing heavy.

"I love you Roza." he stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world. I smiled.

"I know. I love you too." I laid him back down and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, don't worry about me I'll be back soon." I lied.

"I'll be waiting." His Russian ascent laced his words. I faked a smile then closed the door.

"You can't wait forever." I whispered so low I'm surprised I heard it.

Instead of going to the gym, of course, I headed to the head guardian office. Courtesy of Queen Lissa, I am now head guardian. I unlocked the door and went to the supply closet in the back of the huge room. I opened it up and took out all my luggage that I crammed in that small closet. The letters explaining as much as I could about my little escape fell out of my coat pocket. I taped it to the inside part of the door. Part of being a head guardian is that I get to keep the entire courts weapons in another huge room inside my office. I walked in and observed my options. Of course I grabbed a silver stake. I then grabbed a revolver, and a hand gun. I glanced at a battle and sniper rifle longingly, but I knew I couldn't take them with. I needed weapons I could carry without causing attention. Next I pulled of a bow n' arrow. I then moved over to the sword shelf. I pulled off a few daggers, throwing knives, a MK 2 knife, a M9 bayonet, and finally a beautiful silver sword infused with all the elements-except spirit- causing it to be harmful to strigoi as well. I grabbed a few smoke grenades then slid the items in their correct places. I slid my stake in the sheath in my belt along with all the knives. Then I sloped the stake I got here in one of my combat boots and my revolver in the other. My sword had it's own sheath on my back. I swung the the shoulder strap for the bow n' arrow and arrows over my shoulder so it was diagonal to the sword. Once I was ready i locked the door and made my way to the courts gate.

~End Flash back~

So now you caught up to where i am now. Well, no, actually your caught up to where I am now, from early today. It's going to take awhile for you to get caught up to now from when I was recovering from the gun shot wound. I kept walking letting my face get soaked by tears. Let them go Rose. Your doing this for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. I just want to let you know how happy I am that so many of you put my story as your favorite and on alert. Thank you to those who reviewed too. I never knew how much a simple action could mean so much to a writer. This entire chapter is in Dimitri's point of view. Enjoy!**

Dimitri POV

I woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed. I'm glad I listened to Rose for once. I rolled over to hug her before I get ready for my shift, but she wasn't there. The bed felt cold which meant she hadn't been here since she woke up. That's weird it's nine o'clock, she's been at the gym for six hours? I don't think so. I desperately wanted to go look for her but I had to get dressed for my shift. I got up and changed out of my pajama bottoms. Once I was in my guardian attire I made my way down to the west side of court. Guardian Smith was there and he looked really tired. He his expression turned very relieved when he saw me.

"I'm here to take your shift. Oh and have you seen Rose?" He shook his head then headed to the guardian's housing. I sighed. Your being paranoid Dimitri. She's a guardian she can take care of herself, you take care of yours. The hours seemed to drag on and I found myself just getting more and more concerned. When Guardian Tanner showed up I just nodded than dashed back to the Royal Housing that Queen Vasilissa was so kind to have put us in.

I entered the building and was in such a rush that I nearly slipped on the red velvet carpet. I mean who does that? Careless for a guardian.

I ran until I reached our house. I was so panicked that I kept missing the key hole. When I finally heard the sweet sound of the unlocking door, I opened it in such a haste that It's a surprise it didn't fly off it's hinges. I searched the entire house. No signs of Rose anywhere. Oddly enough some of her stuff was missing. Oh Roza, where are you? I yanked open the door then leaped the few feet between our house and the Queens. I pounded on her door until someone opened it.

"Gosh Dimitri with all the noise you where making I thought you where an army."

"Queen Vasilissa-" I was cut off by her rolling her eyes and saying

"Dimitri we've been over this it's Lissa, please drop all the other titles."

"Okay, Lissa, have you seen Rose?" Her expression turned puzzled.

"What are you talking about? She said she was spending the whole day with you." Oh, god. I don't like where this is going.

"Well she woke up at three to go to the gym and told me I shouldn't go since I had my shift in the morning. Haven't seen her since." If possible she looked even more lost than before

"why would she tell you that? I got Guardian Smith to take extra hours to cover your shift so you guys could spend the day together. I told her that." Oh, god.

"What's going on here?" Christian asked.

"Rose is missing!" Lissa yelled. Christian looked confused, come join the party.

"Where did you last see her?" He sounded like a police interrogation.

"She said she was going to the gym." He gave me an "are you serious?" look.

"Then why don't you just go there?" He spoke to me like I was a five year old child who needs mental help. So I responded in the same way.

"Because that was eleven hours ago." I spoke very slowly. He looked shocked that I spoke that way to him. Ha ha. Oh, god. Rose would be so proud.

"You haven't seen her since?" I shook my head.

"Not only that Chris, but she lied to both of us. I bet she didn't even go to the gym!" Lissa cried.

"Liss, get a hold of yourself. She's a guardian. She'll be fine. Besides we haven't even looked yet. I bet she's just hanging out with one of our friends." Christian said. Lissa managed to pull herself together and act like a real leader.

"I'll call the all guardians at court, Chris text everyone of our friends, Dimitri search the perimeter. Everyone meet back here in half an hour." She commanded. I nodded and left.

I searched everywhere for her. The Gym, Woods, Spa, Dhampir Housing, Moroi housing, Court Room, Prison, the little cafe that they arrested her in, even the Dinning Room. I then headed back to Lissa's room.

"Find anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. Nothing." her face was grim.

"C'mon everyone's in the living room." I nodded and followed her into the living room.

When she said everyone, she meant everyone. Almost everyone in the royal court was here! Okay maybe that was an exaggeration. Although most of the guardians were here, and all of Rose's friends too. I looked from face to face. Mia looked super worried, along with Lissa, Christian looked slightly annoyed, Adrian just looked drunk, Jill: nervous, Sydney: afraid, Sonya didn't really have much of an expression, and Eddie looked a little peeved that he had been called down here on his day off.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but it appears Rose has been missing for quite some time now. We want to know if any of you have seen or heard from her, and hopefully help with a search party. Now don't put this aside as just some dhampir who is close to the queen. Remember she is your" She gestured toward the guardians. "boss, and your" She then gestured toward Rose's friends. "friend. Not to mention one of the best fighters we have." Everyone looked around at each other. I saw Adrian pull out a bottle of vodka. Where the hell did he get that? You know what, I don't even want to know. There was an awkward silence then one of the guardians spoke up

"I saw her earlier today, around three-ish, she was heading to her office." I think Lissa was about to say something but Adrian interrupted everyone when he spat out his vodka-which hit a furious Christian in the face.- and started to scream.

"Holy crap! Someone help me! The monster wants to steal away my virginity!" He slurred. He then started to cower back into the couch. We all turned and looked at what he was pointing at. It was the Queens cat, Oscar, who Rose told me was named after a cat that they met in Portland while they where away from the academy. Eddie was on the ground laughing and managed to choke out between laughs.

"I don't...know...what's...funnier...the fact...that Adrian...is afraid...of a cat!...or that...he said...he still...is a...virgin!...Ya Right!...oh and Christian...you should see...your face!" I laughed, then glanced at a soaked Christian with a pissed off expression, who just so happened to have a drunk Adrian in his lap rocking back and fourth sucking his thumb. I took a picture of it on my phone, Roza would be so proud! Eddie looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I even found myself laughing in my panicked state.

"Belikov, I swear I will disintegrate you with fire if you don't delete that photo." I pretended to think about it.

"Nah, I think I might send it to Rose." his face paled. Lissa cleared her throat.

"Thank you for that Adrian." He stopped rocking and looked up at her.

"Wha? I'm not a flying penguin!" He slurred. Eddie went into hysterics again.

"Guardian Castile, please make sure that Lord Ivashkov returns to his home safely. Now." She put a little edge into that last part, obvious sign she is pissed off. "Guardian Tanner come with me and Guardian Belikov. We are going to check Rose's office. You all may start searching, call me if you find any leads." She called to everyone else as we all left. I heard Eddie beside me mutter something along the lines of

"Stupid drunken ass!" I chuckled to myself. Adrian was a stupid drunk, that's for sure.

When we got to Roza's office it was locked.

"Goddamn it!" I swore. The look Vasilissa shot me told me I didn't swear in Russian. Crap!

"Roza? Are you in there? Open it up, or we're breaking it down." No answer. "Okay. Back up! 1...2...3!" I kicked the door open. I looked around no Rose. An envelope fell from the door. It said

To: Dimitri and Lissa

From:Rose Hathaway

I opened it out and pulled out the note, the began to read it out loud.

I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I love you both, but I knew you wouldn't let me leave. I cant tell you much without endangering you, but I left to protect you both. There are people after me. Strigoi or not, I don't know. Please don't come after me. I'm talking to you Dimitri! You seem to have a reputation of doing that.

To Lissa: Your my sister and I'll miss you. Don't worry even though I'm not there with you, I'm still here to take away the darkness. Oh and Liss? No guarantees I'll come back. So a) Don't get yourself killed. B) Put Sparky in his place! C) Find another good friend to take care of you. No more Avery Lazars! I love you gurl! Live a happy life. I'll check to make sure!

To Comrade: I only know two things for sure: 1) I love you! 2) I will never forget you and always miss you! I know you love me too, but Comrade, forget about me! Find a pretty girl, settle down, live your life without me. You can't wait forever. Use my strength to go on. I love and miss you, forever.

To Christian: I know your going to cry in your pillow every night because I left, but you need to get over me. Kidding. Your like my brother. No matter how many times we fight. I will miss you. Take care of Lissa. If you don't I'll kill you! Bye!

To Adrian: Adrian I'm so sorry about what I did to you! I just can't even express it in words. Please, please! Don't become the drunk you where when I met you. You were doing so good, live on without me. I do love you. I never thought I'd say it, but if you need me I'm a dream away.

To Eddie: What is there to say? We've been trough so much. This is probably terrible for you. First...mason, then me. Stay strong buddy. Your not just my brother, your like my inseparable twin. Find some way to be happy. Spokane had the most effect on us-you. What about Mia? You said you like her, right? Go after her. LIVE YOUR LIFE! Luv, ya.

Finally Mia: I'm not going to lie, I hated you. Now your my best friend. Honestly if you weren't in Spokane I wouldn't be alive. You saved me even though you hated me at the time. For that I'm grateful. Though you'll probably have the least affect of me leaving. You are a good friend.

Jill: Good luck!

Sonya: What you did in your...unnatural state wasn't your fault.

Mikhail: Thanks!

Sydney:Thank you and Good luck. Miss you.

~Rose. H 3 xoxo

Lissa was sobbing by the end. I didn't even know I was crying until a water droplet hit the paper. Then I lost it. I screamed and punched the wall. It left a huge hole. I ran out of the room.

"Dimitri where are you going?" Lissa called my way. I just walked faster. I heard her running to keep up. I reached my door and yanked it open. I raced to the closet and pulled out a suit case.

"What are you doing?" She asked, almost pleaded.

"To go find her." I stated. I couldn't let her get away. Not this time.

"Then I'm going to."

**So? Tell me what you think. I'm going to try and update this daily. Thank you so much for reading. Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I was waiting for my fathers "employee" to come pick me up. Abe was the only one who knows of my little plan. The only problem is I had to tell him why I had to leave in order for him to "help." He very much wanted to tell my mother, I made sure he knew the dangers of that. He was, after all, the only person I know who has people after him without my help.

Eleven hours have past since I left. Although I figured I would be long gone by now. What's taking that guy so long? Dimitri will be out looking for me by now, so I really needed to hurry. I tried to sneak into Lissa's head, but she's blocking me. I was able to get in while they were reading my letter. She pushed me out after that. I'll take that as a bad sign.

I heard the sound of a car and couldn't help the sigh of relief. Finally! What took him so long? I thought the guy- that's when I heard it. The feint sound of footsteps. A lot more than one. The car had stepped several blocks away. Crap, I'm screwed! I heard another car pull up beside it, along with the car doors little _click_ sound when it opens and closes repeatedly. Fuck, why does there have to be more! I pulled out my sword. It's my most deadly weapon because it hurts human and vampire. The figure materialized and I swore again. I started to wish it was my stalkers. In front of me was my family. Well, what I called my family. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Jill (by default), Mia, Eddie, and Dimitri stood in front of, a few guardians in tow. I held the sword in front of me in a protective stance. I pulled a few items out of the the two packs tied around my waist. I pulled out two types of bombs. The first two where smoke grenades. The second two where a drug bomb my dad helped me with. It weakens Moroi. The Moroi he tested it on sorta feinted.

"Roza...don't." I heard Dimitri whisper. I puled the trigger for the dug bombs and chucked them at the crowd. It looked like it didn't do anything, until the Moroi feinted. All the guardian's ran up to aid the Moroi. Almost.

All that's left was Dimitri, Eddie, and me. They both started to advance toward me. I chucked my smoke grenades at them. We slowly got enveloped in white clouds. Eventually I couldn't even see my hands. I quickly ran until I could see again. Leaving the boys lost in the white.

"Oh, come on! Fight like a man!" Eddie shouted. I ran left and replied

"Yeah, too bad I'm a girl!" Then ran right at furious speed. I heard Eddie's relatively loud footsteps retrieve left. However I knew Dimitri wouldn't fall for my bait.

I was at an old abandoned _Shell_ gas station, and could barely make out the old gas pump stands. I hopped on top of one and punched a whole in the withering roof above me. Once the hole was big enough I pulled myself up. I managed to make a hole with little sound, understandable considering how weak the roof is. I was slightly worried that this thing was going to crash down underneath me.

By now the smoke had cleared up and I could see Eddie wondering aimlessly on my left. My hand flew up to my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Sucker! Then a thought hit me. Dimitri was no where in sight. Damn! So not good. I searched around frantically for him, and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whipped around. Before I knew it Dimitri had my hand restrained behind my back. I gulped.

Okay I knew the way out of this. I needed to act soon too. I felt slightly guilty for what I was about to do.

"Your not away this time Roza." He informed me. Poor, poor Dimitri. I tilted my head up and leaned forward. My lips brushed against his. He struggled to keep his calm as I repeated the gesture. Eventually he broke. His hands tangled in my hair as he kissed me passionately. Without him noticing I brought my leg back and nee-d him very hard in between his legs. He keeled over and his hands clutched his privates.

"Sorry, Comrade. I did what I had to do." I told him in a raspy voice.

"Roza.." He managed to choke out. I got the hell off the roof before we were both in medical help. Sadly, as luck would have it Eddie heard our commotion on the roof and was waiting at the bottom. I just barley jumped over him. I wanted to get the fuck out of here, though I knew I couldn't. My father told this guy to pick me up here.

We circled each other. Both of us having the same goal: Get the other to give up. It was a deadly dance.

"I don't want to hurt you, Eddie." It sounded like a just smoked a pack of cigarets. He scowled in response.

"Like you hurt Lissa? Or all the other Moroi?" The bite in his words made me flinch.

"I didn't hurt them. It was a painless and harmless way to render them unconscious." I replied.

"Oh yeah, because that's what we where taught to do. Knock out our charges." He snorted. I flinched again. I guess I was being a careless guardian. I looked down. Eddie took that as his opportunity. He charged forward and tried to land a blow to my jaw. I blocked it easily, then roundhouse kicked him in the thigh. He stumbled and I wrapped my leg around one of his and pulled. He quickly went down. Before I had time to do anything he was up again. I tried to kick him again, but he caught it. I only jumped up and kicked him with my free foot. I only managed to get him to let go.

We went on that when I saw my desired car. I whooped for joy. Only in my short lived victory Eddie tackled me to the ground. I had only one option, again. I couldn't put as power into it as I put into Dimitri's, due to the sad fact that I was pinned to the ground. Although I again got him to keel over holding his crotch.

I ran forward to the car only to have Dimitri block my way. He still looked weak, though I knew he was going to be tougher than Eddie was.

As luck would have it Dimitri was standing in front of a rock. Even more lucky the two were lined up with the car. I smiled to myself.

I ran forward and used the rock as a push off. In slow motion I flipped over Dimitri and landed on the car. I swiftly opened the car door and let myself inside. The car sped off. I turned to give the man a piece of my mind for being late and causing me trouble then noticed something rather strange.

"Dad?"

Lissa POV 

I woke up feeling really light headed. Sleepy too. I looked around. We where back in the car. Dimitri was driving at a scary speed. It seemed all the Moroi where asleep. Eddie looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" I asked .

"They got away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so a few of you are asking me why she left, and I bet **_**all **_**of you are wondering the same. Well I won't tell. It will ruin the plot. However I am curious to see what you guys think. So now the roles are reversed. Instead of asking me, I'm asking you. **_**Why did Rose leave? **_**So sorry bout not updating Tuesday! Review, plz!**

Lissa POV

My head felt so weird. It felt as though I hit it, without pain. Just a dull numbing. Confusing, right? I, once again, looked around. Adrian looked as if he had been rolling around in dirt. His clothes were rumpled and dirty. His hair was dusty and messy. (Well, messy for Adrian.) The other Moroi looked similar.

Rose would never hurt us. Would she? Now I'm not so sure. I couldn't help but notice that Guardian tanner kept shooting me worried glances. Weird...

I put my hand to my head and groaned in frustration.

"I can see that. What _else_ happened?" I finally replied to Dimitri. He and Eddie exchanged glances.

"Lets put it this way. Eddie won't be able to have kids for awhile. Me too." My mouth dropped open. I was starting to wounder how deep this is. That is the one place Rose swears to never go. Hello, last resort. "As for you guys...Errrr. I'm not sure." He had an unreadable expression on his face. Eddie took over for him.

"Rose threw a drug at you guys. One that weakens only Moroi. She said, and I quote 'I didn't hurt them. It was a painless and harmless way to render them unconscious.' I assume her father helped her out with this 'bomb'. She's not the best at science. Anyways, her goal was two things 1) To stop the Moroi from using magic on her. And 2) To distract the guardians. She completed both." Wow. Just...Wow! I was shocked. Rose would do this? Dimitri looked furious.

"Damn, Mafia!" He yelled. He was actually very scary when he was mad. I tried desperately to find a new topic.

"So that answers two of my questions. One more? Where are we going? Why so fast?" I could tell by his aura that he was getting annoyed with all my questions.

"We are chasing the car she got in. Although they're a ahead by a long shot." He informed me. Well that explains everything. Ya, right.

The chase went on for a while, when the Moroi started to stir. Adrian came to first. He put his hand on his head and asked groggily

"What the hell happened?" I sighed. I was in no mood to explain this to everyone.

"Just wait for everyone else to wake up." I replied. He just went _humph_! I rolled my eyes. Why are all the guys so immature? You know what don't answer that.

When everyone was awake I explained it to them, with a little correcting from the peanut gallery.(Dimitri and Eddie.) Everyone, even Christian, was shell shocked. Suddenly Adrian burst out laughing.

"You mean to tell me she kicked _him_" he pointed to Dimitri. "In the nuts? Ha, ha that's hilarious! You'd think she'd want to protect that place." He laughed. Everyone sighed.

"Adrian, give me you alcohol. I know you have it somewhere." He regretfully handed it to Mia.

"I didn't have any..._yet._" He muttered. Everyone just shook their heads. Sonya actually looked slightly amused. I questioned her with my eyes, but she just shook her head.

After about an hour Mia shouted "I HAVE AN IDEA! Lets play Will You Marry Me." Everyone muttered their agreements. "Okay. I'll go first. Sonya, I've stayed up every night of every week thinking about you and only you. Will you do me the terrific honor of marring me?" Mia was actually a very good actor. I had to bite my lip and plug my nose to keep from laughing. Sonya managed to keep a straight face.

"Mia, I can't go on like this. I love Jill. Jill, will you be my lawfully wedded wife? I just cant get you out of my mind. Your my one reason for waking up in the morning." Jill cracked. Actually she almost hyperventilated. She only managed to her head no. Adrian was next

"Christian? Is it hot in here or is it just me. Oh, wait I believe its you. Its no wonder you mastered fire considering how fast our sparks flew. I love you, baby. Will you marry me?" How on earth did he keep a straight face. Christian had an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh Adrian! Baby, yes! I've been waiting for you to ask me that since our first night in bed!" He started to reach forward to kiss him but Adrian pushed him out of the way.

"Oh god no! I quit!" He screeched. I started to giggle uncontrollably, along with Mia.

"Yes! Four down. Four to go. Eddie ever since our first one night stand I was head over heals in love with you. You know how to make a guy happy. You also give one hell of a blow job! Will you marry me?" Eddie looked horrified. Gradually he slipped on What Rose calls a _guardian mask._

"No! I can't marry you. The only place in my heart is for Belikov! I love him more Rose loves food, more than Cats like milk, and more Adrian loves you! Dimitri Belikov, will you go gay with me?" That made Mikhail crack. Dimitri looked away in pretend guilt.

"I can't choose between you or Sonya. Eddie please don't make me choose. I love you both. Can't we just have a three way?" Hearing Dimitri say that made everyone else laugh.

"Crap, Belikov your good!" Adrian whooped. I rolled my eyes, again. _Such boys._

"Hey can we stop and get food? I'm hungry!" Yelled Christian. Eddie nodded his head in agreement.

Dimitri pulled into a _Wendy's. _ Everyone got their food and we where off again.

Then we heard it. Police Sirens. A car chase. Rose.

**Tell me what you think. Sorry its so late. Well here its late. I guess you guys could be anywhere in the world. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know its short. You'll probably get longer ones during the weekend. TGIF tomorrow. Don't forget to either P.M me your guesses or just write it in the reviews. **_Why do you think Rose left?_ Thanks for reading. :)

-Da Queen Dragomir.

p.s review and subscribe plz.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating. IN TWO DAYS! To make up for it this is the longest chapter I've had so far. Thanks for the reviews. One of you guessed spot on! Well actually only one of you guessed. So two days of not writing was your punishment! Okay so I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Me, sadly, do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. Though I might be able to adopt my own...Maybe.**

Rose POV

"dad your going to fast!" I yelled at him. I held a death grip on the handle bar and headrest. I was backed into corner out of fear.

"what! I'm only going 90!" I gave him an_ are you crazy?_ Look. We were speeding on the highway.

We started to hear police sirens. _Ah ,crap._ Dimitri is going to find us.

"dad! We need to pull over. The others will hear us." this time he gave me the _your crazy_ look.

"Ya, right! That will just give them a better chance to catch you. Again." He gave me an accusatory glance. I gawked at him.

"OH, YEAH?" I retorted. "Gee I wounder who's fault that is? Thanks for being late by the way. _You_ could have saved me a lot more trouble. Oh yeah, and this would, too, be your fault." I glared at him. Abe gave me a once over.

"Point taken. Anyway there is a much better solution." He grinned slyly, there was the slightest twinkle in his eye that made me take caution to his words.

"And what would that-" I was interrupted by my father slamming on his gas pedal causing us to lurch forward. We where going well into the hundred seventies...already. I decided that arguing would get me no where what-so-ever so I just kicked back and enjoyed. My fathers grin widened.

"That's the Rose Hathaway on my side of the family!" He yelled out in joy. I rolled my eyes. "That too." He added much more quietly. I laughed.

"Your insane, old man!" I yelled. I was really starting to enjoy the car chase.

That is until we passed_ Wendy's_. My smile faltered and I glared out the window. My father noticed my mood swing and followed my gaze.

"Fuck!" We yelled in union.

Lissa POV.

We saw a car race by. There was a girl, teenage girl. She was staring out the window. No make that glaring. She looked vaguely familiar. Then I felt the tiniest tingle through my head. _Its Rose..._ My heart fluttered in my chest. How did I know that? Really I have no idea. A sudden feeling edged itself in to part of my brain. I was angry. Only a little bit though. I shook it off. Dimitri, too, noticed it was Rose and, if possible, hit the gas pedal harder. I swear a strigoi's head would have popped right off by the squeeze he held on the steering wheel. No one talked. No one wanted to. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Mine where completely unorganized. Strange for me. My mind kept wondering what will happen if we don't catch Rose. There was something else there too. I could faintly hear my other thoughts. It was entirely strange. What the Hell is going on? I was thinking about..._Dimitri?_ I shuddered and buried my face in Christians chest.

We found ourselves getting block off by police officers. We slowed to a stop as one of them walked up to the car.

"What in the world do you kids think your doing?" He demanded. "Chasing those lunatics is beyond insane! LET THE POLICE HANDLE IT." My anger returned. How dare he say that. _Its the darkness._ I told myself. Although somewhere inside f me I knew very well it wasn't the darkness.

"Rose isn't a lunatic! She is a great person." I heard Christian scoff beside me. I elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" He mumbled. The police officer gave us a sharp look.

"You know these people?" He asked. I nodded. "Come with me." _Oh, gosh! What did I get myself into?_ I looked him pointedly in the eyes.

"You are going to let us through, and forget our little discussion. If your buddy's ask we had to get to a very important meeting. We where _NOT_ following that car." His eyes glazed over and he nodded obediently. "Good job!" I said in my sweet and calm voice. The officer let us through.

They didn't call off the chase. Only let us through. I gradually fell asleep. Spirit is tiring.

_Me and Rose were back in Portland. Just me and her_. _We where window shopping through a few of the tiny stores. We found the cutest little restaurant on the corner. We choose a table outside. It was sunny out there, but for some reason it didn't hurt me. Rose laughed at something I said. I wasn't paying attention to the context, though. I was focusing on the seenary. There was a miniature rusted fence circling around the restaurant. They had grass that always seemed to be perfectly cut, every piece of grass was the exact length. The sun was just giving enough heat to leave you tingling. The sky was a brilliant blue with just a few puffy white clouds every now-and-then. I was pulled out of my entrance when I heard her say._

"_Eddie, Mason, Mia, Dimitri, Jill, and that Christian guy should come over tomorrow. It will be fun we can have a huge game night. Mason thinks that Dimitri is a poser, but I think he is totally hot! Oh, and don't tell him I told you this. Eddie has a huge crush on Mia. I'm really not sure about Christian, he tends to keep to himself during school. Jill seems really sweet. Did you know she skipped a bunch of grades?" I gave her a confused look. _

"_Who are you talking about?" She was exasperated. Anyone could see that. _

"_The new kids. Well except for Mason and Eddie. We've known them since Kindergarten."_

"_Yeah I know, but how will they come? We left two years ago." I stated. Is she okay?_

"_Yeah they came with." _

"_From the academy?" I asked._

"_No...What academy? We moved from Montana. Going to a school. Normal school. Not an academy."_

"_Then why'd we leave?"_

"_Because Mason and Eddie left. We left with them. After my parents left and your parents...died, we have been emancipated minors. We left because they are really the only family we have left. Though we live in different houses. Sweety...are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" _

"_Um no..."_

"_Okay... so what did you think of Dimitri?" She asked trying to change the subject._

"_I think I'm more of a Christian fan." I told her. Then a nightmare happened. The dream started to fade. The weird wonderful dream. _

WhenI woke up I was nuzzled into Christians chest. He had an amused look in his eyes.

"You think your more of a Christian fan compared to what?" He asked. I groaned.

"How much did I talk?" I hated this. Everyone had a grin on their face. "What did I say?" I demanded.

"Only a little of Roses parts and all of yours. Now answer my question!"

"Him." I said pointing to Dimitri. He nodded. "It was the weirdest dream. I loved it!" I shouted with joy. Christian chuckled.

"You are something." He murmured. I smiled.

All of the sudden I was very annoyed. Out of frustration, I do not know how I got, I punched the closest person to me besides christian. It was Adrian.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled. Eddie and Christian where laughing very hard.

"I have no idea..." I whispered.

Rose POV

I was very angry when I saw they where chasing us.

"Dad this is your fault!" I yelled.

"What is?" He asked.

"You know what." I responded

"What? " He asked.

"The car chase!"

"What about the car chase?"

"Its your fault!"

"What is?"

"The car chase! This car chase is your fault!"

"Oh" He replied.

"So you should at least say sorry." He blinked.

"For what?" He asked.

"The car chase!" He faked confusion,

"Your point is?" He dragged the question out. I groaned and clenched my fist. If Adrian was here I would so punch him. My dad was really annoying me. Frustrated I threw my hands up.

"I give up!" I yelled then sighed. "I just give up. You are impossible. I wish I got it from Moms side of the family." I groaned again. The car chase droned on.

UNKNOWN POV

I turned on my T.V to the news channel.

"There appears to be a car chase going on the Main highway. The interesting fact is not just police are involved. The chase started with an insane speeder, driving what appears to be a 19 year old girl. The cops then proceeded to try and stop them. However the car just went higher in outrageous speeds. After what seems about an hour into the chase a new car appears. One of the police cars pulls them over, only to let them back into the chase without a second glance. The police have not been acknowledging the car since. The drivers seem to be running from the other car. Why? We'll cover the story and keep you posted." The exporter girl is done. The new then proceeds on to some human that is missing. Like I give a rats ass. I shut off the television.

"Looks like she got the letter, boss. She seems to be following it. What will happen if her friends catch up and take them back, sir?" He asked.

"She won't let that happen. She values their lives to much to risk anything. It seems I'll have to do something about her pesky father though."

"Why would you do that? He's helping her." The boy dare told me. I turned around and slapped him.

"I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE, BOY!" I shouted in his face. "My goal, and my only goal is to make Hathaway's life a living hell. Just as she did to me...and you." I told him while patting his cheek. "Now boy go get me blood!" I yelled in his face. He quickly scurried out of the room.

I started to laugh evilly. Buckle up Rosemary!

**Da! da! Da! Haha. So don't kill me for not updating I a while. I'm so sorry bout that. So who is the U.E.P (unidentified evil person.) Guess! So review plz! Love you all! Even Haters. Review and guess!**

**-Da Queen Dragomir**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm so sorry its been two fricken weeks since I updated. I sorta got grounded. :( sorry! Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts. This chapter will hopefully be as long as you would prefer. I would also like to say some important things. IMPORTANT! I AM ONLY TWELVE SO NO LEMONS! I DON'T EVEN SEE HOW THAT WOULD FIT IN THE STORY RIGHT NOW. AND ONCE AGAIN I AM TWELVE SO I HAVE SCHOOL AND IF MY GRADES SLIP THERE GOES MY WRITING PREVLEGES SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO PUT WRITING BEFORE ANYTHING. Lastly I need a beta so if your available for VA and humor feel free to P.M me. Thanks. So I'm still going to try for everyday but its most likely going to be every other day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Vampire Academy. It all belongs to the fabulous Rachelle Mead.**

Unknown POV Of The Boy.

"Asshole! I'm a grown man." I muttered once the door was shut. Okay so maybe not. I was 19. STILL! He had no right to talk to me like that! I so wish I could kick his ass.

Too bad he's the only one who puts a roof over my head. After my little _incident_ with Hathaway my parents refused to even acknowledge me as their son any more. So maybe I look a little different. You could still recognize me if you looked close enough. The bitch had me getting plastic surgery.

When I heard that blood whore was_ together_ with her pedophile mentor I blew a fuse. How could she pick him! I'm surprised I didn't see it myself. It makes so much sense. Slut.

I walked downstairs and made my way to our personal feeder. She got the disgusting look of joy when she saw me coming. The girl was sitting on the couch watching T.V aimlessly. I bet she had no idea where she even was, let alone what she's watching. She scooted over and tilted her neck to an angle, granting me full access. My fangs dug in to her skin and I drank hungrily. I heard her moan in sheer pleasure as I drank. When I pulled away she had a pure look of satisfaction on her face. I didn't even try to hide my disgust. Her eyes started to droop.

"Ah, ah. Not yet. One more." I said in a fake sweet voice. I failed. I sounded like a rapist try to convince her not to scream. Oh, well she couldn't tell the difference. The feeder nodded along. I took the needle on the table next to her and shoved it into one of the tiny circles already there. She gave out a muffled cry. The tube connected to the needle made the blood flow right into the mini water bottle I held. Once it was full I capped it and pulled out the needle. The girl was already unconscious. _Serves you right, Junky! _I thought bitterly to myself.

I gave the blood to my boss, then made my way to my room.

I fell asleep around 10:00 (A.M of course.)

_I was in a graveyard. There was a funeral. I couldn't tell what was happening. Everyone was crying. Well almost everyone. I certainly wasn't. I noticed the queen, and her guardians they where all surrounding a head stone. For no apparent reason I yelled out,_

"_BICTH!" To my astonishment no one noticed my outburst. I noticed Dimitri sitting on a bench sobbing into his hands. Well this is my dream, I ran up to him and punched him in the face as hard as I could. To my utmost pleasure he collapsed to the ground. This is so fun! I then proceeded to do the same to the queen. I would have done that a long time ago if the bitch didn't stop me. I stormed up to the grave stone they where all at._

_Here lies Rose Hathaway._

_She was the best guardian, daughter, friend, and lover._

_May her soul rest in Resees peices_**( A/N haha sorry guys I was fooling around with my friend and we thought it'd funny to keep it that way. :P)**

_she died October 13, 2011_

_YOU DID IT TO HER!_

_The last part made me do a happy dance. Suddenly I felt something thump my head. I turned, nothing was there. It happened again. Nothing. Everything started to fade._

I woke up to my boss hitting me repeatedly on the head.

"WAKE UP, YOU IMPISOLE! TURN YOUR TELEVISION TO THE NEWS!" He screeched in my ear. I jumped out of bed and turned the T.V to the news. The anchor girl was just starting to talk and _BREAKING NEWS _flashed across the screen.

" Earlier today we informed you about a police chase. Well we have breaking news. As the police where starting to corner the criminals, the young girl threw a smoke grenade out the window. The white smoke caused the police to halt in their tracks. However, the following car proceeded dangerously through the smoke. Through our audio detectors you can hear the sound of a crash. As the smoke cleared up you could see a sharp turn. We don't know what happened exactly, but we believe that the criminals stopped paying attention to the road for a few seconds. In the split second they weren't paying attention their car was going at high speeds towards the edge. In this picture you can see where the car hit the side rail. Inspectors searched the car, but came up empty handed. The only evidence that they where still in the car was the blood found on both seats. Oddly enough the blood belonged to the same person. Our helicopters found footage of what happened as soon as the smoke cleared up." The reporter announced. The T.V then started to show a video. It was all birds eye view.

_At first all you see is white, then just as the smoke is starting to clear up you hear a loud bang, and the sound of breaking glass. Then you proceed to hear the screeching tires. The smoke then clears in time to see tons of figures leave a large car. I've never been good with cars. The first figure I saw was the queen. Her hand clamped up to her mouth, as tears brimmed her eyes. The second figure to emerge from the car was that Ivashkov kid. He pulled his half empty vodka bottle, that was sticking out of his pocket, out. Instead of drinking it, like I supposed he would, he threw it over the edge as far as he could. He looked heartbroken and pissed off at the same time._

"_WHY HER?" he asked, "Why the fuck her!" God he was pissed. Then he said something. It was to quiet for the speakers to detect but I read his lips. "I'm sorry, Rose." Is what he whispered. I watched the Pedophile race out of the car. He ran to the edge and collapsed to his knees._

"_ROZA!" He screamed out. God, how original. I thought bitterly to myself. One by one they all piled out of the car. All with heartbroken expressions. In fact Eddie went on a rampage. He knocked over a tree, knocked out Adrian, and made a huge dent in their car. The screen panned down the hill to their smashed car. It hit a ginormous boulder. Everything went black after that._

The anchor lady came back on screen.

"It truly is a heartrendingly tragic ending to this nine hour long chase," She told the audience grimly. "That's it for now.See you all at five." The program ended and the screen went blank. I shut it off.

"So is this it? Shes dead. Now what?" I asked my boss. "Now we go find her. She's obviously not dead. Unconscious, maybe. Not dead. She most likely shielded her father and he carried her away before the others could find them."

"Oh." Is all I responded.

ABE POV

"That's how we get 'er done!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" Rose replied. We turned to each other and high-fived. She turned back to the road. Her eyes widened.

"DAD!" She screeched. I turned back to the road. Too late. I made a sharp turn, hopping to follow where the road curves, only to hit the side rail and send us rolling down the steep hill. Sideways. Rose instantly jumped toward me, making her body shield my own. The boulder got closer and closer, then..._SMASH!_

Adrian POV

"God damn it!" I swore. Sydney sent me a glare, "no offense to God." I told her.

"No, your right. I can't see a damn thing. We're going to have to pull over." Dimitri sighed.

"No! Dimitri I can see! Barely, but it's hell of a lot better than stopping. Plus, I can see their auras. I told him. He agreed and I climbed to the front. I grabbed the wheel and we very slowly switched feet on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and a sleeping Christian hit the back of the passenger seat.

"What the hell man?" He shouted. Lissa giggled. Dimitri climbed into the back. Sonya touched Lissa's shoulder.

"How are you holding up with the darkness?" She asked. Lissa sighed. Everyone shot her sympathetic glances. _Yeah, sure. She wasn't the one who got punched. Humph!_

"Okay, I guess. I hadn't really had anything happen in a while. I guess that's a good sign." She replied. I scoffed.

"You had something happen just today! How can you forget that you punched me? I mean seriously! You might be more insane than me." I exploded. Everyone shot me dirty glances.

"That wasn't the darkness!" Lissa defended. She sounded almost desperate.

"Then what was it?" I asked her, my voice accusatory. There was no answer, "Lissa?" Still no answer, "LISS?" I half asked half yelled. I turned around. She was staring blankly in space. Her eyes widened. I swiveled back and put my eyes on the road. Then a blood curdling scream ran through the car.

Lissa POV

"Then what was it?" He challenged me. I was about to reply, when and icy fear ran through me. Suddenly the car was rolling down a steep hill. It was approaching a boulder. A scream filled the air. I realized it was mine. Suddenly I was back in the car. Our car, with all my friends. Whom where giving me very worried looks. That's when we heard it. The worst sound ever. A sound that will haunt my dreams forever. _CRASH!_

Abe POV

I was okay. Sure a few scratches, thanks to Rose though. Rose, she was hurt. Very, very badly. My baby girl. I love her so much. _Why her? WHY THE FUCK HER? _I put her limp body over my shoulder. I was very strong for a Moroi. I quickly grabbed everything and dashed for it. I know I don't have long before those nosy humans come and take her away from me. I need to pull this off. For my family's protection. For everyone I love's protection. I pushed a special button on my watch.

"Henry, we have a major problem! Pick us up immediately. Right here, right now!" I commanded. I heard the little beeping on my watch, telling me Henry is tracking us.

Within minutes our private jet was here. I quickly got all the things on the car and gave Rose to my guardians.

"Help her as much as you can. Henry I do not care about any shit rules! Take us to Baia, Russia as soon as you can. No stopping! Step on it!" Then I followed to where they where taking my beautiful daughter, "Hang in there darling." I whispered bringing her hand to my lips.

_**~ fast forward, I guess~**_

I was jolted to sleep by the jet landing. I instantly looked for Rose.

"Where is she? How is she?" I asked Jeff. The guardian who was watching me.

"Not so good. She has three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, broken arm, various cuts from broken glass, one is particularly bad. Its wedged into her stomach, we can't get it out without cutting one of her arteries, and you can see her bone on one leg. Detrix and Jackson have her in the other room." I cringed as he ticked off every single injury. I thanked him and went to go find my daughter.

When I saw her bile rose to my throat. She was still knocked out, which for her sake is good. She looked terrible! I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you help me with her?" I asked Detrix. He nodded and lifted her up. She stirred ever so slightly and whimpered. I cringed. Again. Damn it! I swear her and Janine are the only ones who can do this to her. Awe, Janine. My true love. I shook my head. _Focus, Abe! Your daughter is very badly injured._

I quickly got us to the Belikov household. Instead of knocking like boring people do I entered the Mazur way. A.K.A: kicked open their door. The family was in their tiny living room and gasped at my arrival.

"Abe! What are you doing here?" Olena asked. The youngest daughter, um Viktoria I believe, jumped out of her seat. She glared at me and stormed to Rose.

"Roza? What did you do to her, you monster?" She demanded.

"_I, _little girl, didn't do anything. In fact I came here to protect _my_ daughter. She was in a car crash and last I checked you couldn't give a shit about her." I snarled at the girl. Only to regret it as her eyes glazed over with tears. _Damn! She reminds me of Rose._

"I was angry with her." She defended herself. I completely ignored her and turned back to Olena.

"Get Oskana here now!" I commanded. She hurried into the kitchen. I heard faint voices soon after, assuming she made the call I turned back to Rose, "Oh, Kiz. What have you gotten yourself into?"

It felt like eternity until Oskana got here. She burst through the doors faster than any Moroi I've ever seen. Mike followed and you wouldn't believe this, he actually was having trouble keeping up with her. They both had worried creases on their forehead.

"What happened this time? Did Dimitri get her again?" She asked frantically. The Belikovs gasped.

"What about Dimitri?" Karoline asked.

"What did he do to Roza?" Sonya demanded.

"She saw Dimitri? He hasn't been killed yet?" Viktoria cried. Olena just feinted. It occurred to me that no one told the people here Dimitri is alive. I shook my head to them.

"Now's not the time. She was in a car crash. We where. She protected me and almost killed herself." I explained to Oskana. She _tsked. _

"I'm not surprised. Everything she does seems to almost kill her. It is also her job to protect Moroi. Speaking of, why isn't she with the princess?" Oskana asked. Now even this shocked me.

"Princess? Oh, never mind! Can you please fix her!" I begged. Oskana nodded. She walked up to her and placed her hands on Rose. It took awhile, but soon all of Rose's wounds closed up. Oskana started to wobble and Mark quickly caught her. We all surrounded Rose. She was on he couch in the living room.

After a few minutes Rose blinked. Her eyes shot open and she observed the room she was in. Classic guardian. When she saw me her eyes of recognition.

"Oh, hey dad," She looked around the room "Mike, Oskana...MIKE AND OSKANA!" She yelled.

"Hi, Rose." Oskana waved. Mike just nodded to her.

"Roza? I'm so sorry!" Viktoria yelled.

"Viki too? Wow. Hey Karoline and Sonya," They waved to her. Rose noticed the Viktoria was sobbing, "hey, Viki, it's okay." She reassured. Mike shook his head.

"No, it's not okay, Rose. You need to explain...Everything."

**So what do you think? Whats wrong with Lissa? Plz tell me what you think. Oh and I'm setting up a poll. _Do you wish Mason lived somehow? Or not? _Vote. It might affect this story or a future story. So thanks for reading! Don't forget to P.M me about BETA. REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Plz!**

**-Da Queen Dragomir _AH WHAT THE HECK!_**

_**-Alissa or Lissa**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose POV

"Wow . . . is that all?" Oskana breathed. I looked at Abe, he shook his head.

"Dimitri." he mouthed.

"No... there's something you guys should know... I cant believe no one has told you this. Uhhh did you hear about the Tatiana murder?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Yes, I can't believe it was Tasha. All those years ago I thought she was going to end up marrying my son, not murdering the queen. Such a nice girl..." Olena babbled.

"I just cant believe they blamed you first. I'm glad you found out it was her. You guys might not of known it, but _I _knew that _she_ was awful. She was nice to all of you guys but I got the nasty end of her little game. Well, along with you Rose." As Viki spoke of Tasha she had such disdain, such a terrible hatred in her voice that I actually cringed.

"Well, do you guys know who was with me?...Who helped me brake out?" They all looked confused as to why this would be important.

"He was a damphir...right? Said to have dark hair, really tall. That's all I know." Karoline stated.

"Yeah...well umm he's the guy I love." I hinted. The Belikovs had mournful expressions on their face.

Olena put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you moved on. It's what he would've wanted." She comforted.

"Well...that's the thing...I didn't move on." I could tell everyone was puzzled.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Sonya asked.

"That man, was Dimitri." I clarified. Oskana and marked gasped, while the family took in a sharp intake of breath.

"You escaped court with a strigoi?" Viktoria croaked.

"He wasn't- isn't- a strigoi." I informed them. Viktoria's face displayed a montage of emotions. At first it was mournful, then it showed anger, followed by surprise, then a flash of relief, and finally it showed a large amount of depression.

"So you killed him?" Her voice was hoarse and just barely over a whisper.

"No, he is still very much alive." I told them with a humorless laugh.

"God damn it! Rose quit giving us half answers and tell us what the fuck is happening!" Sonya commanded.

"Yeah, we're strong. We can handle it." Karoline added in a much softer voice.

So I told them. I told them everything starting with the day I left with Denis, to the day I left Dimitri. Abe would occasionally add a few things. They all listened quietly.

"And I was just about to kill him. I mean my stake was lined up perfectly, when Lissa pushed me out of the way. Christian put up a wall of fire. Blocking me from getting to Lissa or Dimitri, but also blocking Dimitri from touching Liss. She pulled out her stake, which was infused with spirit, then stabbed him in the heart," There where collective gasps, "There was this huge flash of light. Then there he was crying on Lissa's shoulder." I saw all the puzzled expressions. So I added, "The damphir him."

Oskana and Mark looked like someone had just grew wings and flew. It was quite comical actually.

"So you did it," Oskana breathed, "you took something we told you, that was nothing more than a myth.."

"And you managed to do it." Mark finished, "How?"

"Like I told you. We found Victor then.." I was interrupted by Mark.

"No. How could you just keep going after everything? I mean the risk that you would just loose everything! You must truly be in love." By now he was mostly talking to himself. I turned to the everyone else.

"What I don't get is why your Moroi stabbed him. Why not you?" Olena asked.

"Because it had to be a spirit user. Otherwise it just wouldn't work."I explained.

After another few hours of catching up with each other and me having to explain why they can't tell Dimitri anything about me being here whatsoever, Olena shooed my father and I off to bed. Oskana and Mark where already long gone. I went to take a shower. The warm water soothed me. Before I knew it I was back in Dimitri's room, all squeaky clean from the shower. I surveyed the room, everything was exactly as it was when I left it.

"Roza?" Viktoria's voice carried over to me from the door frame.

"Yeah, Viki?" I replied turning around. As much as loved to see her it also brought up a lot of unwanted emotions. I was worried for her family, I told them way too much. Seeing her also tugged at my heart and gave me a agonizing feeling of pain. I was suffering from Dimitri Withdrawal. I also felt sympathy creeping into me. Viki was trying to be strong. Only I could see right through it. She looked like a lost child. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair still had that gold streak but was slightly tattered and had tons of split ends, then she was skinny. So much skinnier then before. Her composure cracked the moment I looked into those eyes that looked so much like her brothers. Only they where so agonized and depressed, "Oh, Viki. What's wrong?"

Her face totally crumbled and she quickly closed the door before breaking into tears, "Everything!" She wailed. Then ran into my arms and wrapped me in a tight hug. I sat down on the bed as she explained to me her problems.

Apparently she saw Rolan ( **A/N I don't remember his name.)** one more time. Well a few more times. When she wouldn't give him her V card he dumped her. After a long talk with Sonya she found out I was right. Rolan was the one who knocked her up, Karoline too. She started to drone on about how sorry she was. It took some convincing to get her to believe I'm sorry, then,after awhile, she told me about school. How kids where being terrible to her about her brother. Her fighting opponents would talk about him just to get her to loose focus. As she started to tell me what she was saying was the worst she was crying so hard I couldn't tell what she was saying. So instead I just hugged her close and whispered comforting words to her. Even I knew my word are lies though. Nothing will be okay. Not until this bastard tormenting me dies.

Unknown POV

"Sir, how will we let her know about our little change in this game?" The idiot asked.

"Oh, you'll see. We just have to wait for her crew to find her," I told him. Hmm Baia, Russia. Living with the Belikovs. Good luck. They will find you Rose. When they do, you can guarantee pain and torture. On both my hands and theirs. Just wait...

"But that will take a very long time." Whined the boy. I turned around and bared my fangs at him.

"Then wait we shall, Boy!" I snapped at him. I took a few steps forward, he cringed back. I backhanded him across the face, causing his head to hit he wall, he dropped to the floor limp. I started to laugh.

"Muahahahahahaha!"

**Okay so I know its short. That's because only one person voted on the poll and no one reviewed! You guys are my inspiration. I want at least five reviews for both of the following questions and at least 10 votes on the poll before another update. Oh, and Alison? I know your reading this and you better write a review or you'll here from me tomorrow! Review and vote, PLEASE!**

_**Questions**_

_**Whats going on with Lissa? Your guess!**_

_**Who are the two unknown people?**_

_**REMEMBER IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

** Okay I know I haven't updated on this in a while! That's only because it took you guys a while to review. I still don't have all the votes I asked for, but that's alright because I was being a hard on you guys. So I decided to write you a nice (hopefully long) chapter. :D**

**Me: Hey Adrian! You want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Rose: Can I do it?**

**Me: No! You hurt all your friends!**

**Rose: For their own good!**

***chick fight***

** Adrian: Alissa doesn't own Vampire Academy or it's characters. Just the storyline and that hot chick fight.**

**Me &Rose: Shut up Adrian! *Punch him in the face***

**Me: enjoy! Happy thanksgiving**

**Rose POV**

**~5 years later~**

He was staring me in the face with his cold red eyes. My hair strung up in his hands. Then he came in. He knocked me out of the Strigoi's hands, taking my place. I heard the sound that killed apart of me inside, his neck got snapped. I was only able to scream one audible word,

"MASON!" I fell to the ground. Unlike last time I let my tears fall. I let them suffocate me in my own bubble of sorrow. What's the point in killing them? The only thing I wished for was death. I watched Masons eyes. They were no longer filled with that beautiful light. All I saw was hatred, the message was clear, he blamed me for his death. I blamed me! The seen changed around me. I was standing a good twenty feet away. Isiah smiled evilly at me. He held Mason in his arms and placed his hand on his head. He positioned himself to twist his head.

"If you can get to me in time I won't kill the boy," he yelled. I started to run, but I was being held back. It was like something was pushing with all it's force against me. I was only moving one inch at a time.

"Mason!" I called out. Isiah smiled at me.

"Too late!" he called. At that moment he snapped Mason's neck.

"Mason!" I screamed. To make it worse Masons ghost walked toward me.

"Why, Rose, why did you let me die?"

"I didn't mean to Mase. I'm so sorry," I needed for him to forgive me.

"I loved you! And the whole time your were sleeping with Belikov! I can't believe you, you never cared about me at all," he bellowed in a very harsh voice.

"No, Mason, please don't think that. You were my best friend! I cared about you, honest. Please, please forgive me," I pleaded.

"Never!" he spat. A sob racked my body. If I had one weakness, it was Mason.

I woke up with a very wet pillow. Viktoria ran into my room.

"Roza, what's wrong? Why have you been screaming that boys name?" she looked closer, "And why are you crying?" she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Because, Vika, when I was seventeen I told my friend something I shouldn't have, and that information got him killed. Have you ever heard of the Spokane incident?" she nodded.

"Who hasn't?" she replied.

"That was me and a group of friends. I got them out, but Mason came back for me. He," I took a ragged breath, "he knocked me out of the Strigoi's arms and the Strigoi snapped his neck," Viktoria took a deep breath.

"Oh my," she said, "Do you wanna sleep in my room with me?" she offered. I nodded and she took my hand and pulled me to her room. I slept almost peacefully.

I woke up and walked down stairs. Olena was making breakfast already.

"Morning!" I cheered. I walked out to get the mail.

I handed her the mail and she sorted through it. She handed one to me, there was my name but there wasn't a return address. I opened it up and scanned through then quickly threw it on the counter. Olena gave me a look of sympathy.

"another one?" she asked. I nodded, "What's it say this time?"

"Same as last time. He teases me about my friends and Dimitri. A bunch of threats and taunts. Then a vow to get revenge and make my life miserable," I told her. I quickly got up and walked up stairs. I got dressed in yoga pants and a sports bra. I then knocked on Viktoria's door.

"Vika, I'm going for a jog. You wanna come?" I heard a little fumbling.

"Yeah, hold in a sec," she replied. Eventually the door opened to Viktoria wearing a similar outfit to me. We both walked out the front door, "Did you get another letter?" she asked. I nodded. We started to sprint to the corner.

"I'll race you," I challenged.

"Your on!" she replied.

"One, two, three!" I yelled. We started full on sprint. I was already beating her. I turned around, "Come on, Viktoria! You can do better then that," while I was looking at her I didn't notice the person in front of me, and ran smack into them. I was about to fall backwards if the person I ran into didn't reach forward and catch me, "Oh-my-gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized.

"No problem, Roza," he replied in a Russian accent. I looked up into familiar beautiful brown eyes.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

**Hope you guy's liked it! I'll be updating again soon! I'm also going to do a Thanksgiving special, so be on the look out. Have a very happy Thanksgiving! LUV YOUS! Muwah!**

**-da queen dragomir**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! So chapter 9 is done. Soooooooo sorry for the wait. I started this on my brothers computer and had to put it on my computer once it was fixed. I love yalls!**

** Disclaimer: **

**Me: umm Viktoria, how about you do the disclaimer?**

**Viktoria: sure!**

**The Unknown person: Why not me?**

** Me: 1. your mean 2. your planning to ruin Rose's life and 3. My mom says I'm not aloud to give disclaimers to strangers.**

**The U.P: You know who I am!**

**Me: well, of course I do. The audience doesn't!**

**The U.P: Well who's fault is that?**

**Me: Mine **

**The U.P: My point proven!**

**Me: I still dislike you!**

**The U.P: Not. My. Fault**

**Me: that one is your fault! I mean in the books your a jerk!**

**The U.P: Okay... then who am I?**

**Me: Haha not a chance! I gave the audience enough of a hint! Now Viktoria, would you please?**

**Viktoria: sure! Alissa doesn't own anything except the plot of the story! Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead!**

**Me: ENJOY! :)**

_**~Previously on You Can't Wait Forever~**_

_"One, two, three!" I yelled. We started full on sprint. I was already beating her. I turned around, "Come on, Viktoria! You can do better then that," while I was looking at her I didn't notice the person in front of me, and ran smack into them. I was about to fall backwards if the person I ran into didn't reach forward and catch me, "Oh-my-gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized._

_"No problem, Roza," he replied in a Russian accent. I looked up into familiar beautiful brown eyes._

_"Dimitri," I whispered._

_**~In The Present of You Can't Wait Forever~**_

I scrambled out of his arms and back to Viktoria's side. A car screeched to a halt behind Dimitri; the rest of the group scrambled out.

"So you guys are in Russia," Viktoria stated awkwardly. They nodded. I tried to think of a plan in my head. They can't stay here. They defiantly cannot stay here. "Well it was really nice seeing everyone, but we have to go. We are meeting a bunch of people at the movies?" Viktoria tried to cover. Her voice went up at the end, as if she was asking a question.

"Well, BYE!" I called, while grabbing Viktoria's hand and pulling/dragging her away at full sprint. I heard them chasing us, I made a sharp turn into an ally-way and I hopped on one of the garbage cans.

"Come on!" I hissed at Viktoria, when she just stood there. She quickly complied and hopped on the top of the garbage can. I helped her onto the roof and pulled myself up. I took her hand and sprinted across the rooftop. When we got to the edge she gave me a questioning look.

"What now?" she whispered frantically.

"Well if they're on the ground and we're in the air, we have the uperhand. So we sure as hell are not going back down," I replied.

"What the hell is your point?" she demanded. I turned to her and gave her my signature smirk.

"Looks like there's only one way to go. Up," I smiled then backed up. With the running start I had I managed to get on top of a much taller building. It defiantly wasn't easy. I'm sure I would have fallen, I would have killed myself.

"You're insane!" Viktoria hissed.

"Your only just now realizing that?" I called down, "Now, are you going to come up here, or are you going to wait until stairs magically appear?"

"It's dangerous!" she protested.

"All part of the job description," I reminded her. She took a deep breath and jumped. She didn't make it. I lunged forward and caught her arm, nearly falling off in the process. She made a small yelp, before clamping her hand over her mouth, "Saving people is another part of the job description," I reminded her, while pulling her up, "No need to worry, Vika, I'll always be there for you," I whispered to her.

"Those word sound familiar! Aren't they the same one's you said to me?" Lissa demanded, "You better watch out, Viktoria! Those are the words that she used before she left me!" Lissa's cold voice made me flinch. Viktoria got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," she nodded towards the next house. I got up and Viki grabbed my hand. I knew they were trying to follow us, but it was really hard because we kept changing direction and hiding in the shadows.

Once we were sure we lost them, and the frantic footsteps halted, we sat down and took a break. I gazed at the stars. I could never find the real constellations, but I liked to make me own. I was in the middle of trying to find the northern star, when Viktoria spoke up.

"So that was Lissa?" she asked. I nodded, "she doesn't sound like the person you were telling me about," she told me. I sat up on my elbows.

"Well she's hurt. Lissa was telling the truth, I did tell her that," I looked down in guilt.

"Hey," Viktoria put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You _are_ protecting her. She just doesn't know it. Which, ironically, is part of the protection," I looked up at Viktoria.

"But I really hurt her. I swore to myself, I'd _never_ hurt her," I looked back down at the suddenly very interesting pattern on the roof.

"You also swore you'd always protect her. Which you couldn't of done if you didn't hurt her. Which is more important? Her feelings or her protection?" I gave her an annoying look.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just answer it!" she demanded

"Fine, if I had to choose one, I would choose her protection," I admitted.

"Then you didn't do anything wrong. You were doing what your job description required," I looked up with a smile on my face.

"Since when does breaking a prisoner out of jail, escaping jail, going on the run, being accused of murder, solving a murder, making your best friend queen, running away, stealing a company owned vehicle, getting into a car chase with my father, crashing a car in said car chase, sneaking to Russia to live with my boyfriends family, being caught, running across rooftops, and talking about _this_," I used hand gestures, and took a deep breath, "come in to my job description?" she laughed and bumped my shoulder with hers.

"Jesus, Rose! Take a breath!" she exclaimed, "and you know what I mean, protecting your Moroi, being dangerous and _in_ danger, and being the most bad-ass guardian in all of world history is in your job description!" I gave her the "look" and she sighed, "Okay, maybe the last part isn't in the job description, but the rest is," I laughed and bumped her back. We were both interrupted by the sound of something rattling. The window behind us slammed open and a _huge_, buff man started yelling at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING ON MY ROOF! YOUR GOING TO DAMAGE IT AND I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BILL! I WANT YOU OFF MY PROPETY NOW!" He bellowed. We both made a run for it to the next rooftop, laughing our butts off. Viktoria looked up at the beautiful full moon that was giving of a light glow, it made reality look almost like a dream. The moonlight made her hair shine and the golden streak in it to sparkle. I laughed at the comparison to her and the vampire dork in Twilight. She turned back to me.

"My mom is probably really worried," she told me, laughing.

"Yeah and when we get back she's going hand our asses to us," I replied. Then I looked around and pitched my voice low, "We aren't staying there tonight. That's where Dimitri will expect. We're going to have to go somewhere else, and tell your mom not to tell them _anything_."

"We could stay at your dad's," she suggested, meeting my pitch.

"No, we can't. He told me he has 'business' to take care of," I told her. I thought for a moment. Deep in thought, it came to me. My eyes widened, "I know where! C'mon" I grabbed her hand.

Viktoria and I came to a stop in front of a door I never thought I'd see.

"Rose, where are we?" she asked. I ignored her question and knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly. I looked at the shocked guy in front of me. He was just staring at me for a second, as if checking to see if I am real. He blinked like he just woke up.

"Rose?"

Christian POV

"We lost them, sir," a guardian told Dimitri. He looked lost in thought for a second. I knew he wasn't going to give up. He truly loved Rose. I used to think of her as a sister. I still sort of do, but I also sort of hate her. She caused Lissa so much pain. For what? Who fucking knows. Lissa looked heart broken, I put my arm around her.

"Then we split up. I want one guardian with each Moroi. The rest, go off by yourself," Dimitri commanded. He went by my side, because he's my guardian. I shook my head.

"You and I both know I'll be fine. You go off by yourself. We'll cover more ground that way," I waved him off.

"Okay, be safe. Take this, two," he handed me a stake. I slipped it through my belt loop. He nodded at me, then went off. I wondered through the alleyways. I heard muffled voices with my Moroi ears and tiptoed towards it.

"So that was Lissa?" a female voice asked. I assumed her to be Viktoria, Dimitri's sister. I was about to report through the Walkie-Talkie, but the rest of the conversation stopped me.

"she doesn't sound like the person you were telling me about," Viktoria said again.

"Well she's hurt. Lissa was telling the truth, I did tell her that," I could tell Rose sounded guilty. Wait, what? What did Lissa say?

"Hey, you _are_ protecting her. She just doesn't know it. Which, ironically, is part of the protection," What don't we know? How on earth does that protect anyone? I carefully listened to the rest of the conversation.

"But I really hurt her. I swore to myself, I'd _never_ hurt her," yeah, and you failed miserably. You left me to take care of her emotions.

"You also swore you'd always protect her. Which you couldn't of done if you didn't hurt her," good point, "Which is more important? Her feelings or her protection?" That annoyed me. I mean, what kind of question is that?

"What kind of question is that?" scary.

"Just answer it!" Rose took a deep breath.

"Fine, if I had to choose one, I would choose her protection," so would I.

"Then you didn't do anything wrong. You were doing what your job description required," I wish neither had to happen. I let the rest of their conversation fade around me as I thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING ON MY ROOF! YOUR GOING TO DAMAGE IT AND I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BILL! I WANT YOU OFF MY PROPETY NOW!" I was so deep in thought, that when he screamed I started to back up fast. My legs caught all caught up and I fell to the ground. The impact hit the alarm button on my walkie-talkie. Within seconds a few guardian, including Dimitri, where surrounding me. Dimitri helped me up.

"What is it? What happened? Were you attacked?" Dimitri frantically questioned. I gave an embarrassed laugh and said,

"Uh, no. I tripped and it hit the alarm, sorry," I explained. Dimitri looked like he wanted to strangle me, but instead he turned and walked away. Then I remembered something important.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around to face me.

"I found Rose, but she got away, _and_ I know some of the reason she ran away,"

** Muahahahahah! I gave you guys a cliffhanger! So who do you think Rose and Viktoria are staying with? Mwah! Read and Review, plz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I make no excuses this was all me (and part of basketball)! I apologize! Soooo here is something people who don't read A/N's might WANT TO LOOK AT! I am going to start a new updating system. So here's how it will go...i have 3 stories I am writing at the moment and there are seven day's a week. Sooo here's how the schedule will go.**

**Shopping Spree: Mondays and Thursdays**

**Broken Hearts Mend: Tuesdays and Fridays**

**You Can't Wait Forever; Wednesdays and Saturday**

**I am putting a similar A/N on my other stories.**

**Now...on with the story!**

"Rose?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh, hey Denis!" I said awkwardly. He ran forward and scooped me into his arms. He spun me around in a circle and put me down.

"I thought you were dead!" he yelled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, have you seen the news?" I demanded.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'.

"How'd you escape? We interrogated that crazy old lady. She said this guys with red eyes took you out and then dragged you into a car. We only assumed that it was Dimitri," he babbled on. I put my hands up.

"I just staked a few Strogoi here and there. It wasn't easy. Long story short, I got out," then I thought of a brilliant idea. I gripped Denis's arm, "but they're after me. They want revenge. They're here. I need a place to stay! Please, Denis!" I should get a best actor award, because he looked like he believed every word I said. He pointed behind me.

"What do they want with Viktoria?" he questioned. I put my arms behind me in a protective stance around Viktoria.

"I received a letter threatening her well being. I came back to protect her. It was a trap. That's why I need a place to stay," I lied smoothly. He slid the door open and gestured us in. Viktoria pulled me aside.

"Why are you lying?" she hissed. I shrugged and put on an innocent face.

"Free protection?" my voice went up at the end. She shook her head at me. Denis called the rest of the group while we made our beds on the couches.

I had just fallen asleep when I was shook awake by Denis. His voice was panicked as he whispered.

"Rose! Get your stake! They found us!" he threw a pillow at Viktoria, jolting her awake. It wasn't very difficult to wake a guardian, well unless that guardian was me on a school day. Vika propped herself up on her elbows, noticing our expressions she sputtered out.

"Ah, fuck! Did they find us?" I was thinking the same thing...

**I know! The chapter is short and I promise the next one will be lengthy, pinky promise! *holds up pinky* Anyways... nope that's kind of it. Luv you all! MWAH MWAH! **

**XOXOXO**

**~~Da Queen Dragomir**


	11. Chapter 11

I swiftly got up from the couch.

"How many?" I demanded. Denis took a deep breath.

"We're surrounded," he informed me. Awe crap, how many guardians did they send?

"Have any been taken down?" I called over my shoulder, opening the door.

"Not yet," he dodged. I stopped in my tracks and whirled around.

"What do you mean _not yet_?" I interrogated. He shook his head, as if saying _no time for that._ He pushed me out the door, Viktoria following close behind. Immediately my stake was out. I took in the scene before me, counting the...Not guardians. These weren't guardians. They were Strigoi. All of them. There had to be at least one hundred of them. Only, they weren't doing anything. Suddenly I understood Denis and his use of _not yet. _It was as if there was a force field they wouldn't even dare penetrate.

"Do you have wards up?" I asked Denis. He shook his head.** (A/N I can't remember any of the other unpromised hunters. So if you could tell me it, that be great. Right now I'm making up names.)**

"It doesn't make any sense," Tamara whispered. Dex turned to me.

"Should we attack?" he asked.

"No!" I barked out, "They make the first move! This is not normal Strigoi behavior. Something or someone is commanding them. Until they attack we do nothing but keep up our defense. Got it?"

"Got it," the team mumbled.

** Christian POV**

Belikov stared at me, waiting with his arms crossed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" he clenched his fist together.

"Why did they leave? Where did they go?" he demanded.

"They went somewhere over there," I pointed in the direction they had gone, "and Rose received a threat. Not to herself, though, to us."

"Define us," Lissa asked, her face displaying guilt.

"Well you, me, Belikov, Adrian, those who are close to her," I explained. Then, getting a little frustrated I yelled, "but why the fuck does it matter right now? In case you haven't noticed, they're fucking getting away!" Lissa put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Chris," I shrugged it off. Nobody, even Lissa, calls me Chris. Lissa gasped, and her body went limp. It would have fallen had I not caught her. Her eyes were open, expression blank. I slapped her cheek lightly.

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Liss, LISSA?" she blinked a few times, and clutched her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, you tell me," she shook her head, trying to recall what happened.

"Well...I was in a dreamless sleep, then I was woken up. My thoughts were groggy, my hearing off, and I couldn't move. Then I spoke. I was talking to this guy, Denis I think I called him. I remember thinking _Oh crap, how many guardians did they send?_" I thought about this for a moment, my mind slowly connecting pieces together.

"Liss, you've been having weird moods and thoughts currently right?" she nodded.

"and dreams," she added, even though I couldn't explain that.

"You couldn't move your body?" she shook her head, "Do you and Rose have a one way or two way bond?" I asked.

"One way," she responded.

"Do you think it's possible to grow a one way bond into a two way bond?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you getting at?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"I think she might be starting to get a two way bond into Rose's head," I explained. Dimitri's eyes lit up.

"Denis you say?" Lissa nodded. A grin spread across Dimitri's face.

"I know where she is. Follow me."

** Rose POV**

We had been standing here for the past hour, trying to provoke answers from the Strigoi. So far we have nothing. I stared down what appeared to be the leader.

"What do you want?" I demanded. A cold grin was held on his pale face.

"Why we are not aloud to stop by and pay a nice visit to the legendary Rose Hathaway?" he mocked. My eyes narrowed. I pointed up at the sky.

"See that? That's where the sun comes from. You know, the thing you will get incinerated by if it touches you? Yeah, it's coming soon. I mean, I have all day, I'm afraid you don't. So why don't you cut to the chase and tell what the hell you want?" his eyes narrowed but that grin stayed, it sickeningly reminded me of Isaiah. His red eyes followed my every move, every shift I make.

"Ah, Rosemary. You are so much like the plant you were named after. Look so delicate and pretty, but will try to fuck up who ever picks on you. That is until a challenging smarter person, uses a weed hacker. That's what's happening isn't it? Your perfect life slowly losing meaning, losing happiness?" I rolled my eyes. It is the same taunt he had been using since he had first opened his mouth. The only thing that stopped me from punching him in the face is two things._ 1) it is what he is looking for so he has a reason to start a fight and 2) the shouting and footsteps __coming from off in the distance._ We looked up. It was the gang and a few other guardians. I knew I had to do something fast before... A scream ended any plan process coming to mind. I know that scream anywhere. It belonged to the one, the only Vasilissa Dragomir.

**Duh Duh DUHHH! He big Cliffy. Sooooooo READ THIS THEN REVIEW, mahalo! Luv yall sooo much! MWAH MWAH!**

** XOXOXOX**

** ~~Da Queen Dragomir**


	12. Author Note

** Gosh I'm doing this a lot now! Okay so another author note. I'm letting you guys know that no fanfics will be updated, apart from Broken Hearts Mend (because I didn't do one last week), this week. My friend Taft had died in an avalanche this Sunday and my friends Harry and Conor were skiing with him but managed to escape (they were skiing on a closed run) :(. I also have a lot of school work needed to get done. I apologize very deeply. And next week will make up for it because I WILL WRITE FOR TAFT! Just not this week sorry. :( I love you all for reading it and I probably keep making you guys mad with all these author notes. You must know that I will not give up these stories until they are finished.**

**XOXOXOX**

**Forever yours,**

**Da Queen Dragomir**


	13. Chapter 13

** I know, I know, _forever_ since I had updated. Don't kill me, please. I probably ruined this story because of how long it's been. However I'm getting back onto the schedule because I realize You Can't Wait Forever. Get it? Of course you do...**

**Disclaimer: please, you guys have probably memorized it by now. You all know as much as I want to, I do not own Vampire Academy or it characters. It all belongs to Rachelle Mead.**

**O****n with the story...**

"Lissa!" I cried helplessly, dashing forward. I pushed passed the Strigoi, well tried. They grabbed my arms, restraining me as I watched a Strigoi pick up the completely defenseless Lissa.

"LISS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She turned her head to me.

"Lissa," I whispered, hopelessly. She gave me a broken look and I struggled against my captivators. _It's no use Rose. Just let them have me, at least you'll be okay. I don't know why you left, but I know it was for a good reason and I forgive you. You're my sister, I love don't forget that._

"NO, LISSA!" I screamed, tears brimming my eyes. She sent comforting thoughts to me though the bond. _Stop Rose, please. Promise me that you'll keep living your life after I go. Remember that the seconds keep ticking and that the world still spins, the days go on and you'll find a new Moroi. _I couldn't help but smile at how brave she was or was trying to be. I felt nothing but utter paralyzing fear from her. It was so strong that I was pulled into her head momentarily. She was afraid for several reasons. Afraid for Christian, me, her friends, but mostly herself. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to die. At all. However she was determined to go down like she believed I would. She held her chin up high and glared at the Strigoi. Her resolve crumpled as the Strigoi pulled back his fist. _I can't do this!_ She screamed in her head. Tears fell down her cheeks and she let out a scream.

I'm sure you're wondering, where are all the other guardians? Well like I said there are _a ton_ of Strigoi and they were only planning to take me, not take down an entire army of Strigoi. So yeah, not many guardians. The one's that are here are either in a similar situation as me, or fighting their way to Lissa.

The fist came hurling at me- Lissa- and the impact sent her flying back and then yanked forward by the muscles, causing the worst kind of whiplash. Suddenly all I saw was black. I was sucked back into my own body and I surveyed the area. The Strigoi now carried a limp Lissa, who's face was slightly dented and bloody from where they she had been hit. The Strigoi- all of them- darted off before the sun could set, carrying Lissa with them. I was dropped- not so nicely- onto the ground. The air left me with a _whoosh! _Before the Strigoi left, or I had a chance to get up, I was delivered a similar blow to my head as Lissa. My eyes dropped and my body sagged, my head rested on the ground and darkness consumed me.

"_Do you think she's awake? She's crying.."_

_ "No her breathing is too even and her heart beat is too steady,"_

_ "He's right. Plus the fact that a snappy command or sarcastic comment hasn't left her mouth at all,"_

I fell back into darkness.

_**Rules..changed..test...Lissa...come...or else.**_

I sat straight up, big mistake. I fell back onto Denis's couch, resting my hand on my head and groaning. My head was foggy and I couldn't get a single read on Lissa. However I do remember those words. What the hell was that? What the hell did it mean? Okay so rules have changed. There's a test. About Lissa? No. Come or else. Okay, I don't need anyone to explain that to me. I shivered just thinking about it. Come where? Or else what? Damn, I want answers and all I receive is a million more questions. It's like Dimitri when he was still my mentor. Okay think Rose, think. I waited for my head to clear- yet still no read on Lissa- before I got off the couch and darted to the nearest room. Of course, everyone had noticed I was up and was following my footsteps, but I paid no attention to them. I ran out of the house and sprinted towards the mail box. A single letter, written in elegant hand writing, sat in the box. The handwriting displayed _Rosemarie Hathaway, _written across the envelope. I tore it open.

_Are you ready Rosemarie? It seems there has been a little change. Someone has not been following the rules. Come to this address, alone. Unless, of course, you would like harm to come to your bond mate, if it has not already. 0295, Millstream St., Montana. 6:07 P.M. _

On both the outside and the inside I was frozen. However there was a part of my brain, the part that had a short attention span and loved to make fun of people was going _07_? Why such a random time. Dimitri, who was reading over my shoulder, grabbed hold of my arm to get my attention.

"NO!" He commanded. I glared at him.

"Keep going that word has worked so many times on me," I snapped, putting my hand on my hip.

"Rose you are not going to risk your life like this. This is a trap. A very poorly set up trap," he told me. My hard look softened.

"It's my job to risk my life for Lissa. They have her, and trap or not I'm going after her," seeing the protest on his face I continued, "You would do the same thing if it were me," he stared at me for a while, a looooong while. Then his grip softened and he nodded.

"Okay," he said and turned away. I had the urge to go comfort him but instead checked the time. _4:57 P.M._ If I ran there from here I could show up slightly early. I gave a harsh look at the group standing behind me, warning them not to come after me, and took off. I ran fast, zooming past the streets. Millstream was a half hour drive by car. However I can run almost as fast as a car- almost. However I have limiting factors and can't run a consistent speed so an hour seems about right for me. Thinking of Lissa, I sped up my pace.

Before I knew it I was in front of the street sign to Millstream. I slowly walked past all the houses. There weren't that many and all of them very spread out. It seemed like a good neighborhood to hide and torture a queen of a secret vampire society. Wow, ever heard a sentence sound crazier than that? I began to scan each address and found myself getting more and more anxious within every digit. As the houses began to spread out more and more and after what seemed like miles I came to an old warehouse. _0295_. Your kidding me. A warehouse? I mean seriously, if your going to capture and possibly torture a queen of a secret vampire society just to bait her guardian whose life you have been ruining for the past few months you think you could come up with a more ordinal idea than an old warehouse, seriously! I take that earlier sentence back, _that_ was the weirdest sentence I've ever heard. I took a deep breath and walked into my possible death.

Mahalo, Murci buku, gracias, thanks for reading! Who wants a sneak peak?

Give me your best prank in a review or message(for shopping spree) and you receive a sneak peak, easy, right? Yep. Next update saturday.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose POV

"Rose don't do this!" I turned to see Eddie. He had followed me. I glared at him and he put up his hands in a calming gesture, to no avail. Within seconds I had him pinned against the side of the warehouse by his throat.

"Who else is with you?" I demanded. He put his hands up again.

"Just me, I swear!" I sighed and let go. Starring at the ground with a clenched jaw I eventually managed out,

"I'm sorry Eddie. My intention wasn't to hurt you. Now, go. I mean it, too. Leave!" he made no movement to leave, "Eddie, I'm not going to let you risk your life for me. Go before it's too late," I told him. He shook his head.

"I already lost Mason Rose, I'm not going to loose you too. Your my best friend. After...after Mason, I promised myself not to let anything happen to you. We're best friends till the end and we're in this together. I'm not letting you go in this alone. Your my sister," his voice was slightly sad, yet it was also confident and set. He wasn't going to leave. I smiled at him.

"I guess we're in this together."

"Together." he agreed. The air was thick with anticipation.

"Are you ready to possibly walk into our deaths?" I asked. He let out a breath.

"As ready as I've ever been. You know, this feels kind of like Spokane all over again," he said with a sigh. I put my hand on his shoulder, he brought his face up to meet my eyes. I gave him a sad smile. Spokane was and always will be a hard subject for us. We lost a good friend that day, one that will never be replaced. I let out a deep breath I've been holding. I slid out a silver sword- efficient for both Strigoi and other races.

"Let's go!" we walked into the warehouse. The door was open and when we walked in, we were brought into a small, blank area. Just two walls, the big entryway door, and a huge black curtain. What caught my eye was the big red letters- resembling blood- sprayed across the curtain.

_** I'm up for a few carnival games. How about you?**_

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise, like feedback from a microphone, and we were surrounded by the sound of slight background music and talking. I sent Eddie a cautious glance.

**(this song's called "The Greatest Show Unearthed)**

_Ladies and gentlemen,  
>Boys and ghouls,<br>Step right up!  
>Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction<br>Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
>Your every wish is our command,<br>Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
>But I'm warning you, there's always a price.<em>

_WELCOME TO THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED!_

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of this then suddenly, the open doors behind us slammed shut and we were thrust through the curtain by some unknown force.

_ La lala lala lala lalalalala la la la la la la la la la la la!_

The room we were in was set up like a maze. There were bright flashing colors of red and black. The maze edges were made of pure metal and the light bounce off everything. There were random screams bouncing off the walls of the room. It was very over whelming.

_The dark carnival is in town,_

At the mention of dark carnival the entire room went dark for a split second, lightning bouncing off edges of the room. Like a flick of a switch the over whelming colors were back- momentarily blinding me._  
>You'd better be ready:<br>Just follow the parade  
>Of dancing skeletons;<em>

I heard diabolical laughter behind me. I gulped hoping- nope it wasn't Eddie. Four Strigoi were behind us. In a split second my sword was connected with one of them, and I was in and intense fight. I was able to finish it off and turned to see Eddie had done the same to his own. The other two ran off, we began to follow them._  
>Full of ghoulish delights<br>Around every corner -_

"I lost them Rose," Eddie whispered, breathing hard. I nodded.

"Me too," we heard two sets of laughter in different directions. We shared a glance, nodded, and split up. I rounded a corner and screamed. Right there resting on the wall of a dead end, was a life sized spider. I quickly sent my sword through it out of impulse...and startlement. _  
>Don't tell your parents you're here,<br>They will soon be mourners_

_Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<em>

the lights went out again and I could see through the reflection of the wall that Strigoi were right behind me. Not just one- five. Out of no where!_  
>We will leave you in a daze -<em>

I turned, my sword readied for fight, only nothing. I turned back to the wall and saw the Strigoi, turned back and gone! I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. The Strigoi were all lined up, facing me with mocking faces plastered on._  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,_

the lights went out and they were gone! I growled in frustration and rounded another corner- only to slip on some sleek liquid on the concrete floor._  
>With blood on the concrete<em>

I pulled myself up. Increasingly frustrated. I couldn't believe a song was beating me! A song!

_La lala lala lala lalalalala la la la la la la la la la la la!_

I took one more turn and found myself coming out of that section of the maze. It led up to a tongue sticking out of a giant clowns mouth. Now, this clown was creepy! It had blood falling from its eyes and mouth. It's eyebrows were turned down in anger and his mouth up in a diabolical smirk. It had an "I'm going to murder you" look in his eyes. Don't worry though, cause it was just a building. I climbed up the tongue and stared at the maze ahead. This section of the maze was what only could be described as a house of mirrors.

_I will be your ticket taker -  
>Come inside, it's a dream!<em>

Sensing what was coming, I ducked as a giant ticket came down and almost smacked me in the face. I got up and brushed myself off- only to be hit by the giant ticket as it came back. I was pushed through the door in the clown section and into the mirror maze. I caught some edge and landed in a somersault._  
>Enter the fun house of mirrors,<br>No one can hear you scream._

Hearing the lyrics I expected something to pop out, but nothing happened. I relaxed but then remembered the ticket and figured that's what they wanted me to do. Then I thought that maybe they wanted me to be on edge like this- so unsure. This thought forced me to relax. I turned a corner and saw Dimitri. My eyes widened and I ran forward but not before a Strigoi came up behind him. I gave a terrified scream. The the whole maze turned and Dimitri was no longer in my vision. I sighed. Just an illusion Rose, just an illusion._  
>We can supply anything<br>That your heart desires,_

I probably shouldn't have, but I looked into one of the mirrors. What I saw shocked me to no end. Mason was standing behind me. He had a sad, far off look in his eyes. When he noticed me his eyes lit up.

"You look beautiful Rose," it sounded like it was coming from behind me and I whirled around. Damn it! They had found out my weakness._  
>But the consequences<br>Will surely be dire._

I scowled at nothing in particular- the song I guess. Mason was just part of the whole trick.

___Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<em>

The lights flashed again; I turned expecting Strigoi. Only it wasn't, it was Lissa. A bunch of Lissa's. Only these Lissa's didn't really look like Lissa. They looked more like Lissa's corpse.

"Why didn't you save me Rose? Why did you let them take me? They tortured me, but I refused to give them what they wanted. So they killed me, slowly, agonizingly. This is your fault Rose. I had come here to get you and you just let them take me? What kind of sick guardian are you? Now I'm going let you leave like I did," they spoke all at once in a monotone evil voice. Their voices surrounded me and I wanted to just curl up in a corner and plug my ears. They lunged at me and I quickly stepped back. The Lissa's retreated from their attack, flickered slightly, then vanished. I rubbed my eyes in confusion, blinked, and reopened them. What I saw confused me further.

"Adrian?" I asked. He gave me his signature Adrian grin, as if we weren't in the middle of all this chaos.

"Hey there Little Dhapmir!" he replied. I blinked in huge confusion. Then he was gone. I groaned realizing I had fallen for another trick. _  
>We will leave you in a daze -<br>Madness, murder, dismay!_

You got that right._  
>We will disappear at night,<br>With blood on the concrete_

I checked the floor for blood before I continued walking. This time though, I was on extreme caution. I looked up and was splattered in the face by blood. I screeched out of anger and frustration. My god, it's like these people knew exactly what I was going to do before I did! I tried to shake the blood off, but nothing worked. This stuff was sticky.

_Come inside  
>For the ride,<br>Your deepest darkest fears_

I sighed, even though it was right. It had shown me so many of my fears. So far I had witnessed, multiple friends getting killed, Dimitri getting killed, giant spiders (hate those),and Lissa getting killed and blaming it on me. And I continually hear what sounds like Eddies screams. I turned and saw Dimitri standing behind me, starting at me with love in his gaze. I sighed, expecting him to be killed some way. Instead he came up, grabbed my face, and kissed me hard and passionately. Then Lissa appeared, her face happy.

"Rose!" she squealed, "Rose we did it! The entire Strigoi race is gone! We can finally live a normal life!" she squealed. They both vanished and I was standing next to Dimitri.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said. They vanished and I saw two kids run by, Dimitri chasing after them. He turned to me and asked, "Don't you love our kids?" in and exasperated voice and ran after them down the maze. I stared after them with a dazed confusion. What the hell just happened?__

_The best night  
>Of your life,<br>You're never leaving here_

Oh, I just witnessed all my hopes and dreams. I shook my head and kept running through the maze. I came across a strange human who was stuck in a cage. What was strange about him was his sharp teeth, the tail sticking out, his dorsal fin, oh and his rabbit ears! I passed a few more cages all containing odd mixtures. Every single one of them had something sticking out; trying to get my attention.

"Help me!" they rasped. I shook my head and picked up the pace._  
><em>_  
>The unknown,<br>The unseen,  
>Is what you're gonna find<em>

That's horrible! They did that to those people to creep me out? How terrible! I turned a corner and ran into a giant piece of paper, with a face? Snakes with arms and legs, chickens with scales instead of feathers, dinosaurs, GIANT FLOATING BABY HEADS!**(haha Phinease and Ferb refrence there!)** What the fuck was this place?__

_Witness this,  
>Witness that,<br>Until you lose your mind!_

Oh. Damn it! I let them get to me- again!

"Rose!" I braced myself for whatever was calling my name and turned around slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Eddie. He was breathing hard, much like me, even though we both know it wasn't from running. He looked behind him, "Did you see those-"

"Yeah, I did."

_Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<em>

I clutched Eddie's arm.

"Be ready for whatever we're about to witness," I whispered. He replied with a nod._  
>We appear without a sound,<br>The darkest show around,_

The lights flickered and...nothing. I didn't put my guard down though._  
>We will leave you in a daze -<br>Madness, murder, dismay!  
>We will disappear at night,<br>With blood on the concrete_

I scanned the area ahead of me, again, nothing. I could tell that was the end of the song and now the background noises like the various "la's" were dying down. Eddie and I ran forward, coming to the end of the maze. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We finished the first part! I'm going to be scarred the rest of my life- but we did it!" he smiled and nodded in agreement. We entered the next room- a circular room with white walls that looked splattered with blood. It was a nasty reddish brown color. I prepared myself for what's next. But nothing, _nothing_, could prepare me for what happened next. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and the only thing I managed to force out of my mouth was in a horsed whisper.

"This isn't possible." 

3rd person POV

**(Not something I do often, but I'm giving it a try)**

Lissa stared into darkness, willing her already enhanced eyes to make out the slightest figure. Nothing. She felt useless and scared. She knew that despite her efforts Rose was going to come after her, and fall into their trap. She had no idea who they were. The strigoi had knocked her out, and then she woke up in darkness. She once again tried to move her arms, to no satisfaction. They were restrained, most likely strapped to something along with her legs and torso. In fact, she couldn't move anything. The most she could make out of where she was was a chair- probably bolted to the floor or wall or both. She whimpered at the sting from her arms as she struggled against her restraints. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She knew Rose would save her, it was her mantra. Just how Rose had _they come first_ Lissa had _Rose will save me_. It was comforting to her, and that's why she was so repulsed in herself. She was counting on Rose like she was invincible. Lissa had no doubt that Rose was amazing but she wasn't invincible. Yet, Lissa let Rose constantly save her life like Lissa's mattered more. She counted on Rose to save her but when Rose was in a similar situation she counted on her survival skills to save her not Lissa. So the feeling wasn't mutual. Lissa was just a burden to Rose. Constantly getting in trouble and Rose has to come save her. She felt bad for Rose. Lissa felt weak. She felt like a Moroi who didn't value the life of a Dhapmir. Wallowing in self-disgust, Lissa didn't hear the footsteps approaching. Suddenly bright lights flashed and Lissa had to blink several times before her eyes could adjust.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite royal. Miss me?" said a mocking tone. Lissa looked up at the familiar figure.

"YOU!" **(I bet you thought I was gonna tell you. Well I thought about it, then decided you didn't give me enough reviews. MWAHAHHAHAH!")**

"ME!" he mocked. Lissa stared at him with pure hatred.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"It's not just you. It's you _and_ your slutty little friend who ruined my life. Do you have any idea what I went through after the academy?" **(HINT)**

"I didn't care enough to find out," Lissa snapped back.

"Well you're gonna care now. Everything I do to you and your _bff_ is going to affect how much I hate you!" he snarled, "and boy is Rose in for a ride when she comes to save your sorry little undeserving ass. Tell me Vasalissa, what have you done for her besides get her in trouble?" Lissa didn't respond, she couldn't think of anything. His face lit up like Christmas morning, realizing he struck a nerve. Another set of footsteps sounded and the guys head whipped around.

"Who's that?" Lissa asked warily.

"Oh I invited an old friend of yours" was all he said as he walked out.

"Hello Dragomir Bitch!" greeted a female voice that Lissa instantly recognized.

"Avery!" she gasped, "But, how? Your brain was fried! You were sent to an asylum!"

"someones in denial. Isn't it funny how things just don't turn out how their supposed to. That's happening a lot to you, isn't it? You and your perfect little bitch of a friend. You see, as soon as I healed I was contacted from the outside. From another one of your 'close friends'- you guys are good at making those- and broken out of the 'institute' there I was given a plan, the plan of how the rest of your sad miserable life will go. The spoiled Dragomir brat's life will never be the same again-" Avery took a breath and Lissa interjected.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"And they all lived Miserably never after," she finished approaching Lissa. She grabbed Lissa's chin and jerked it to meet her eyes.

"I'm so glad I was the one who got to do this. I have wanted to do this to you for so long!" she said evilly, sliding her hand toward a knife.


	15. Author note spoilers

** Hello my fellow readers whom I love dearly! Writing has become a bit of a predicament for me due to my latest conditions. I have broken my arm! I know most of you are rolling yours eyes at me thinking, "jeeze, can this girl get anymore clumsy?" I just want you to know: not. My. Fault! I was playing soccer and my coach kicked the ball and BAM! Two bones in my wrist are broken! Like my onomatopoeia? Anyways, I had to get surgery- I have two puncture wounds on my neck from a needle! They're right next to each other and it looks like a vampire bite! :)- and my arm is still in a lot of pain- I'm on pain MEDS! So I won't be writing until I can move my fingers without grimacing. However, I feel bad about all the cliff hangers so I'm going to give 10 things on whats not going to happen on each story for you guys. **

**P.S. Could you see the two different sides of my personality in that message?**

**You Can't Wait Forever**

** is not killed**

**Rose and Eddie do not get killed before making it out of the carnival.**

**One or both of the antagonist will not be revealed.**

**The antagonist are not characters that have died in the books.**

**The antagonist are not Strigoi**

**Rose and Eddie will not spontaneously turn on each other and leave Lissa to die.**

**A character everyone loves will not not be revealed**

**the creepy carnival will not be over**

**the songs will not be not creepy. (any suggestions?)**

**the older antagonist is introduced in Spirit Bound the younger in Vampire Academy. HAVE FUN!**

**Broken Hearts Mend**

**Rose and Adrian will not start making out ;)**

**Alison will not come back to life**

**Alexis will not become evil**

**Alexis will not be kidnapped.**

**The sound coming from up stairs and in the living room is not from Alexis(except the scream), a Moroi, or a pizza delivery man.**

** and Sydney will not end up together. (but I'm making an alternate ending just for you Syndrian fans)**

**7. Alexis will not get into Adrian's liquor supply**

**8. No one important will die.**

**9. Alexis will not become a fire, earth, or air user.**

**10. I'm gonna let you guys ask a question and i'll answer it. Oh, and Dimitri will not come back to Rose and Adrian making out!**

**Shopping Spree**

** 1. C'mon? Do you guys really need this? This story doesn't even have a plot! I guess if you need any spoilers just message or review me but...this is just a drable really.**


	16. Chapter 16

** Sorry for the long wait. Not gonna have much of an A/N just right to the story! LUV YALL!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Richelle Mead!**

"Now, now, Avery. Don't patronize the guest. We still have unfinished plans with her," A deep voice warned as a hooded figure entered the room. Lissa's eyes snapped to him, trying to pierce him with her most cold glare. He gave a small chuckle, "Trying to be brave, princess- or is it Queen now? Congratulations, for passing the law. Too bad you had to involve me to do it," he tsked. Avery cackled.

"Doesn't it suck, bitch, that every person you run over comes back twice as strong. Next time you try to ruin someone's life think a little bit. You know, if there _is_ a next time," Avery snarled in her face. Lissa struggled once again against her binds.

"I didn't even do anything to you!" she defended in exasperation. Avery rolled her eyes.

"You fried my brain, putting me in the Whack job house. Did you know that my brother didn't live through it? My guardian forgot everything, everything! He's a stupid psycho idiot now! All because of _you_!"

"All because of you!" Lissa yelled back thankful that her hands were restrained and kept her from pulling her hair out, "I acted in self defense! You were going to kill me!" Avery waved her hand at this, as if it were a minor detail that held no importance.

"Technicalities. Point is, you ruined my life,"

"And I wouldn't of had one!" Avery snorted.

"I would have brought you back to life," she said mildly.

"You're insane!" Lissa shouted at the girl in front of her. Avery's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You better take that back, bitch!"

"Bitch? You're the one who tried to kill me and seduce my friend, whore!"

"Your friends a man whore any-how," she replied.

"Lady's, lady's. Though your bickering is quiet amusing we have some other things to attend to," he said waving his hand in front of Avery and Lissa, snapping the two out of their immense death glares- though Avery could of gladly stabbed Lissa then and there with the knife in her hands. Realizing this, she raised the knife and threw it in Lissa's direction. Lissa tried to cringe away as best she could but she was tied to the chair, which was bolted to the wall. Lissa watched hopelessly as the knife came sailing towards her- only it didn't touch her. Right as the knife was about to lodge itself into Lissa's chest, it suddenly swerved and landed safely in the hooded figures gloved hand. He moved fast, Lissa concluded as he lunged to Avery and pinned her to the wall with his body- though not at all in intimacy- and held the knife close to her throat. Avery gave a small whimper as the knife dug in slightly and drew blood.

"When I tell you to attack, you attack. When I tell you to heal, you heal. When I tell you to kill, you kill. UNLESS ORDERS ARE GIVEN YOU DO NOTHING!" he shouted in her face, "Otherwise the outcome will not be pleasant," he lowered his voice slightly but it still held an immense amount of threat. Though none of the words were directed at Lissa, she felt scared. Then he jerked his hand and Avery dropped to the ground, her throat slit. Lissa's eyes widened, and she gasped. She had thought that the man's intentions were only to frighten Avery to follow orders. Lissa had not thought that he would actually kill her. Though she was a true psycho bitch, Lissa actually felt a bit of sadness and grief for the girl. The girl she had actually once considered her friend. She remembered how Avery had helped her take her mind off Rose, though it was all fake, she had been grateful for Avery to help her at her time of need. Avery had been an okay friend, up until she went batshit crazy and tried to kill her. Lissa felt bile rise in her throat and her eyes glisten with tears. The hooded man turned to her and he waved off her slight grief.

"Not to worry, your majesty. Avery is going to be just fine," Lissa didn't believe him. He had just killed a girl in front of her, and he's telling her not to worry? "I'm quite serious, your majesty. Look," Lissa felt confused at first, but then noticed that Avery had gotten up. Lissa's eyes wandered to her throat and gasped when she discovered that nothing was there.

"Awe, you bastard!" Avery growled, "Dying gives you a serious hangover," she mumbled, rubbing her head. Lissa's eyebrows went up. Avery was acting as if this had happened before. To her guess, it had- many times over. Her eyes went to the hooded figure as pieces came together. He was a spirit user- the telekinesis and healing said that much. But how? How could he have healed her without even touching her? If possible, Lissa felt an even bigger rise of fear for the man in front of her.

Rose, where are you? She thought to herself. She figured she must have said it out loud, because the hooded figure acted as if he heard her. Or maybe you could add mind reading to his list of spirit abilities.

"Ah, Rose. Thank you for getting us back on subject. Would you like to see how she's doing?" he gestured to a T.V that Lissa had only just noticed. She gasped at the image before her.

** Rose POV**

"This shouldn't be fucking possible!" I repeated. Before Eddie and I, was a room full of Strigoi, except the person the leader at the front was carrying. I knew the person like the back of my hand, he was my best friend, but my best friend was dead. How on earth was Mason alive? What was he doing here, involved with all this stuff?

"Mason?" I whispered, he looked up and I let out a sigh of relief, "Are you okay?" And to confirm my fears, music started how fan-fucking-tastic! I swear people are watching this somewhere, laughing their heads off!

_**(I'd like to thank Creature Feature for making it easy to find creepy music just by looking through their songs. This song is called "Aim for the Head" by Creature Feature, enjoy!)**_

Sounding just as creepy as the last. The beginning words weren't very discernible but I think it was like a radio broadcast or something.

_The killers are eating the flesh of the people they murder._

You could put it that way, I guess. The song broke into an instrumental that sounded similar to the last one. What the fuck is wrong with this messed up band?

_Can I Pose A Question?__  
><em>_How Do You Kill What Is Dead?_

Stake it through the heart? I eyed the army in front of me. They could also be talking about Mason, which worried me.

_I Just Shoot From The Hip  
>And I Aim For The Head<em> 

That won't work, not if you're talking about Strigoi- which are technically dead. The Strigoi in the front began to mouth the words, looking as if he was singing. He jerked Mason by the colar, making him stand. He pulled out a gun from his belt. Gesturing with the gun, he pointed to Mason.

_He used to be your friend, that was another life. _

_With this single bullet,_

_we're going to end his life._

With the gun now pointed at Mason's head, my eyes widened. I turned to Eddie and waved my arms frantically, telling him to do something. We both ran forward as the sound of a gun fire rang through the room. There was a huge puff of smoke, then the room was empty. I looked around assessing the room, looking for any sign of where they went. Suddenly I heard the sound of something rushing through the air and looked up in time to catch two guns that had fallen from seemingly no where.

_ With a loaded gun (gun) and a steady hand (hand)_

_We just might live through this!_

I threw one to Eddie and we both loaded them and moved into the next room.

_ Aim for the head!_

The room we walked into was seemingly endless filled with vast open space. The entire room was dark and bare apart from the small cottage in the very middle. We made our way to the house, watching each-other's backs.

_If You Kill the Brain  
>Then You Kill The Ghoul<br>And It's Motor Functions_

_Aim For The Head_

The cottage was very, very small. With a little cot in the corner pushed against the wall a few feet away from the fireplace. In front of the fire place was an old rug with a tiny sofa right next to it. The kitchen was in the other corner and a bathroom in a tiny room right off the kitchen. The cottage was cozy, and cute...and empty. No sign of anything. Eddie and I relaxed our tight posture of hold the gun in the air, mid crouch. You know, the way they do in movies.

_Nail Up All The Windows_  
><em>They've Come To Settle A Score<br>_

Eddie walked over to one of windows, moving aside a yellow drape with his gun. It was a sort of a banana yellow that was very distasteful. The kind of thing you would see in that old show Courage the Cowardly Dog. Am I seriously going on about this?

"Uh, Rose? You should see this," Eddie told me, sounding panicked. I made my way over and looked out the window.

_ Make Sure No Chamber Is Bare_

Outside the cottage was surrounded by Strigoi. They filled up the entire room and where about 2 feet in front of the window. You know when you go to a beach and you look out over the horizon and at the very edge you still see the ocean, even though you swim out really, really far, all you can see is ocean? That's what is was like, but with Strigoi._  
><em>

_They're Right Outside The Door_

No kidding. After that line was said there was actually a knock at the door, from the Strigoi. Despite myself, I laughed. I saw Eddie give a little chuckle too. Given our situation, though, we didn't laugh for long. We gingerly went to the door and slowly slid it open. We stared at the Strigoi facing us, just a few feet away. They tensed for a fight and raised my gun- though it wouldn't do much. Testily, Eddie raised the gun and aimed the barrel at the first Strigoi he saw. He shot and the bullet hit the laughing Strigoi. Eddie's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!" He yelled, ducking as the bullet bounced off the Strigoi and made a hole in the cottage, just above his head. He gulped.

"Yeah, we're doomed," I stated. As if in slow motion a fight broke out. Instinctively, I reached for my stake, only to find it was gone.

_This Is A Test Of Your Strength,_

_ And Your Will To Survive._

So, what? We're supposed to fight them without any weapons?

"Eddie, our only choice is to run. Punch and kick anything that gets in your way and run," I whispered to him. He looked doubtful, but nodded.

_If You Give Up Now, They're Gonna_

_Eat You Alive_

"One, two..THREE!" We dashed into the crowd.

_ With A Loaded Gun  
><em>_ And A Steady Hand  
>We Just Might Live Through This<em>

_Aim For The Head  
><em>_[_

_ If You Kill the Brain  
>Then You Kill The Ghoul<br>And It's Motor Functions_

_Aim for the head_

_ (Or a heavy blow to the skull)_

Hmmm, haven't thought of that. I looked at the gun and realized it was silver. I jumped up and bashed the nearest Strigoi on top of the head. It screamed and clutched it's head in pain, momentarily forgetting about me. So these are newly awakened aren't they? I turned to run and saw Mason in front of me. He grabbed my hand. I saw Eddie slowly make his way toward us, ducking into the crowd of Strigoi. Suddenly, he was right next to me.

_Listen To Me__  
>Listen To Me<br>Listen To Me  
>Save Yourself<em>

"What do we do, Mase?"

_There Is No More  
>There Is No More<br>There Is No More  
>Room In Hell<em>

_I Will Help You  
>I Will Help You<br>I Will Help You  
>Understand<em>

_Come With Me Now  
>Come With Me Now<br>Come With Me Now  
>Take My Hand <em>

Mason turned and started weaving his way through the crowd, Eddie and I in tow.

_We Can Make It  
>We Can Make It<br>We Can Make it  
>Through This<em>

Suddenly we stopped, we were right next to the wall, starring at the Strigoi that turned to face us.

"What now?" I demanded.

"Aim for the head," he whispered back.

"I already tried that! All it did was bounce-" Eddie was cut off as Mason smacked himself in the face and said,

"No. Aim. For. The. Head!" He pointed somewhere in the distance and I followed his gesture. Across the room was a wall scattered with posters one of them- the biggest one- had a huge man's face with a target on his forehead.

"Good god. The song's talking about zombies. Whoever set this thing up knows that, right? I find it useless to plot everything around a song that's talking about a different monster. Besides the whole 'Aim for the Head' thing means to kill a zombie, shoot it in the head!" Eddie ranted. I drew my gun from my pocket and aimed at the target. I doubted the gun would make it that far, but one quick look at the advancing Strigoi made me hurry up and shoot.

_With A Loaded Gun  
>And A Steady Hand<br>We Just Might Live Through This_

_Aim For The Head_

_If You Kill the Brain  
>Then You Kill The Ghoul<br>And It's Motor Functions_

Of course, it didn't make it far enough. I tried again, and it didn't go far enough again. I let out a huff of air, they only loaded us with 4 bullets each.

"Eddie, do you have your gun?" I asked, cutting him off. He shook his head.

"I threw it somewhere in the crowd once the bullet almost hit me," he said. I growled and took a few tentative steps forward and tried one more time. This time it went farther, but nearly far enough to hit target.

"That's another thing! How come it just bounced off? That's not supposed to happen! When has that ever happened?"

_Aim For The Head_

The Strigoi were walking slowly but they were so close now I was afraid if I reached my hand out I might touch one. We began to back up into the wall.

_Is This The End Of The World  
>Or Just The Start Of The Fight?<em>

One lunged for me, it's mouth open. I ducked and kicked it in the knee's, making it collapse.

_You Better Heed My Warning  
>And Watch Out For Their Bite<br>They Have A Taste For Your Flesh  
>And For Your Blood They Will Crave<br>_

_ They Are Coming For Us Now_

Okay, now they were close enough to touch._  
><em>

_ From Beyond The Grave!_

I looked up, hoping to see some kind of latter for an escape. Instead, I saw a poster just like the other one. I though hard about how I could hit it with the bullet. Then I made one of the most important rash decisions of my life. I ducked and shot an advancing Strigoi, my hands steady.

Fire shot up everywhere, so bright I had to close my eyes to keep from getting blinded. Screams sounded everywhere and an intense heat threatened to touch my skin and scald it worse than what I had gotten from Spokane. I stayed on the ground, my eyes closed until the eat subsided and the screams stopped. Slowly, I stood up and opened my eyes- waiting for them to adjust. It seemed as if someone had turned on the lights in the room because suddenly it felt as light as day. I turned and saw Mason and Eddie, unharmed next to me and gave a sigh of relief. In front of us was ash. Ash, ash, and more ash. I slumped to the ground against the wall, breathing heavily. I turned my head and met Eddie's eyes.

"Remind me to never do this again," I whispered.

**Done! So what's this? Mason's back? Hahaha fun, fun indeed this was! Anyone want a status on my arm? I am in good, almost perfect health now! HEHEH HOW AWESOME!**

** Okay now you should review, now that they made it easier.**

**Watch, I'll help you**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

** Tell me what was your favorite part? What was your least favorite part? Who do you think the hooded figure is? **

**\/**

**Sorry for the long absence too!**

**\/**

**\/**


	17. I'M BACK! :)

Hey everyone! This is just a quick authors note telling everyone that I'm back. I've been gone...forever, I know. It's been a big mixture of stuff, from broken electronics (and limbs, since I broke my arm a second time) to busy sports and school life. But...I'M BACK BABY! :D hopefully during my long absense I didn't lose too many of you guys, but I'm going to be continuing this story until I finish it, and possibly make a sequel if see fit. Thanks for sticking with me, guys.

You can expect the next chapter by, at the very least, Friday (keep in mind I'm on an American time schedule. So for those of you from other countries way ahead of us, count for two days)

I apologize for the absense but this story is not over, and it will finish. I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU WILL SEE FROM ME AND THIS STORY SOON!

Xoxoxo, I love you guys but be patient,

Lissa (da queen dragomir, which I may change soon)


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys ready to kill me for lying about when I would post again? I'm about ready to... So, it's official. I'm awful at this...deadlines and all that. But it's summer now, I finally talked my stupid self into getting back on my computer to write my story. And...that's why you guys got it today. Thanks for the continued support, guys, despite how much of a sucky person I have been to all of you. Though it's not worth much after how much I've used the words and haven't followed through with it, I promise I'll update soon. And I really will try. Hopefully if the response it good, it will be pretty soon. So...here you go. And in advance...sorry.**

* * *

><p>I continued to breath heavily, my eyes remaining shut. My heart was beating fast, as I was trying to regain my breath.<p>

"That was both brilliant and stupid, Rose," Eddie told me. My last minute decision to save our lives could have gone very differently had the bullet not deflected off of the strigoi at the right angle, and in result hitting the target behind us.

I swallowed hard, but offered him a small smile, despite the fact we were both a little shaken,"Thanks, Eddie," I struggled to take another deep, shaky breath, "Do you think we can just rest for a second?" Eddie looked about ready to comply, we were both exhausted, but just as he began to open his mouth, music flooded around us once again. We all glanced up wearily, sharing glances and dreaded looks. The music may have helped me a little bit in our last little test, but what followed it had yet to be good.

"There's no time," Mason said tersely, motioning for us to walk with him. I pressed my lips together, glancing at Eddie to try and see his take on things, before I nodded. There were plenty of questions that still weren't answered, but I didn't even know which one to start...and which ones I actually wanted to know that answer to.

(**Music doesn't really do much but warn them this chapter, so I don't see a need to post all the lyrics. If you want to listen, it "House of Myth" by—you guessed it—Creature Feature)**

Eddie offered his hand to pull me up, waiting until I was on my feet before we began following Mason into the next room. There was an awkward silence between us until Eddie cleared his throat, looking a little bit nervous. It seemed like I wasn't the only one with questions that I didn't know how to ask, "So, uh..." hesitance flickered in his eyes before he decided to just cut to the point, for which I was grateful. I was just as curious as he was, "How exactly how you alive Mason?"

We all stopped walking, and Mason was quiet. We stood there, just waiting awkwardly. I was ready to ask again a little bit more forcefully, until Eddie's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I guess I had that look in my eyes, so I tried hard to keep quiet and be patient. Two things that weren't exactly easy for me to do. I watched Mason like a hawk, watching him as he opened his mouth, then shut it, deciding against whatever he was about to say. He shrugged, "A spirit user came. Dug up my grave, brought me back to life," he shrugged again and started walking.

I narrowed my eyes, obviously not very appreciative of how vague and flippant his answer was. I ran in front of him, spinning on my heel so that I was facing him before planting my heels in the ground. I crossed my arms stubbornly. No way was I taking that for an answer, "So, you're shadow kissed now?"

Mason raised an eyebrow, looking annoyingly amused. Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed to see one of my best friends alive again, but I still had to fight the urge to punch that smile right of his face, "You never change, do you Rose?" he asked with an affectionate little smile.

My "badass interrogation" look wavered a bit. I was tempted to smile back at him. Damn him and his goofy little charm, "I changed a lot since you died," I replied, mostly to reminded myself that now was not a time for cute little reunions. I needed answers, and Mason obviously knew stuff that I didn't, "We all did."

At that, Mason sighed, glancing away. His smile had faded, and he threw his hands up, "Yes, I'm shadowkissed."

"So doesn't being around all these Strigoi, bother you?" It was the first thing on my mind, after experiencing the painful experience of the little built in _Strigoi Radar _that came with the whole undead thing. And with this many strigoi around, he should probably be on the floor_._ I inwardly cringed as I remembered what it was like being around too many strigoi at once. When he didn't answer, my impatience got the best of me and I switched questions, "Why are you here?"

Mason had a grim look on his face, "They wanted to use me against you, but I escaped," he sighed, placing his hand on my forearm. A glint caught my eye, and I zeroed in on his hand, which bore a ring. A silver ring. One that I distinctly remember Mason had never worn before. Something tugged at my memory.

"What about the migraines?" I pushed on, hoping for an answer to my previous question.

Beside me, Eddie groaned, "Rose, what is this? Twenty questions? This is Mason!" he glanced at me with a sad kind of look in his eyes. I could understand where it was coming from. It looked like Mason, it sounded like Mason, it acted like Mason...but this didn't seem right, and as much I as I wanted to believe my best friend came back from the dead, I couldn't. And I knew somewhere, Eddie felt it too.

The more I thought things over in my head, the more things started to look suspicious. My biggest clue to that was Mason's stunned, caught of guard, look. He didn't know what I was talking about, "Do you use that ring to help you?" I asked, gesturing to the ring on his finger. I had remembered now, the spirit ring Mark had given me in Russia. You could charm silver, like Lissa and I had played around with...they hadn't just helped with the darkness from invading my mind. We had also used them as a form of compulsion...to mask our appearance...

Within seconds I had Mason pinned against a wall with a knife to his throat. I heard Eddie gasp in surprise and shout my name, but I ignored him. My focus was on the man in front of me with a murderous look in my eye, "Or are you not Mason?" I growled, free hand finding his to tear the ring off his finger. Just another stupid, sick little trick. I knew it was too good to be true, for Mason to be alive again. I took my eyes off of Mason to study the ring, verifying that it was silver before I tossed it away, a smug smile on my face. I brought my eyes back to his face, wanting to see who it had really been the whole time. Behind me, Eddie took in a sharp breath. I gasped, pushing myself away as if he had shocked me.

The laughter that emitted from his throat was almost loud enough to mask the music, and the sound of it sent goosebumps over my skin, "Oh how you amuse me, Rose," Mason growled. I stumbled back behind Eddie, who had his stake pulled out and ready, but he had a stunned look on his face, just like I did. Mason was still Mason...sort of. His red eyes stared at us coldly, murderously, and I shivered from just the look of pure evil they held. I couldn't help it, I backed up even more than I already had. I recalled that conversation I had with Dimitri once, in the car... I though that it had reflected when he had became a strigoi...but it fit this situation much better, I realized. I was much more reluctant to kill my best friend.

"Rose!" Eddie called. I snapped my head to him, eyes wide. I hadn't moved when Mason started running toward me, and I hadn't realized that there was an edge, and we were standing over a platform placed high above whatever was below. Not, that is, until Mason hit me with the force of a small truck and I went flying off the edge, falling into the darkness below it. I screamed as I fell, drowning out the sound of both the music and Eddie's shouting. It was like a dream where you were just falling and falling, there was nothing at the bottom. That's what it felt like. Like I would just keep falling for eternity, into the dark abyss of nothing.

I had actually began to accept the fact of free falling forever, when suddenly my back hit something hard. The air audibly left my body in one big _"swoosh" _sound. I groaned, blinking my eyes open. It was dark down here, just like it was while I was falling and I couldn't feel anything. After recovering from the fall, I finally sat up, squinting my eyes as if they would help while I felt around, trying to figure out where I was and what I landed on. Below me it was what felt like a seat, a seat like a booth you would find at a diner. But there was more. In front of me, my hands grasped cold metal, making me frown, "Eddie!?" I called as loud as I could in a raspy voice. There was no reply. I waited there in the darkness, trying to think of what to do. I jumped about ten feet off my seat when suddenly a speaker boomed and lights flashed, trailing ahead of me on a train track. The cold metal I had been holding onto jerked down, trapping me in the seat. My eyes began to adjust to the dim, flashy red lighting until I realized what this was. I was on a roller coaster.

Someone started to speak over the carnival music that had began to play, "GET READY..." it said. My eyes widened as I listened to gears begin to move, and the ride lurched slightly. _Oh no...oh no. oh god, no..._ "FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE!" I grit my teeth, clutching the metal bar in front of me until my knuckles turned white as the roller coaster took off with such speed, my back was thrown into the back of the seat.

At first it looked like the track went right into a wall, and I would just get splattered against it, but the wall opened up as I passed through it. Once we were inside, the ride slowed. In here I could see better, but the lights were still dim. Above me, a sign hung from the ceiling that read"_Feeding Room"_ written in a red, gooey looking substance that may or may not be blood.

A feeding room back home was the neat, clean little rooms were the willing human feeders let moroi drink from them a couple times a day, before they retired back to their corridors where they were treated like royalty. And _this _was NOT what a feeding room was. I was sure that my face had drained of color, and my stomach lurched at the sight before me. This was the room where the strigoi kept their victims, and it was gruesome. Blood splattered the walls, as did empty bodies, a good majority severed or torn to pieces. Body parts where thrown around as if they were clothes inside a messy dorm room. That wasn't the worst part of it. By far, it was the screams the echoed the walls, the tortured screams coming from the victims that were still alive. Tears welled in my eyes, as I wished so badly that I could help them. When it became to much, I had to turn my head away. I curled into a little ball, hugging myself tightly in hopes that I could comfort myself, or possibly just shrivel up and disappear from this nightmare all together. Tears streamed down both of my cheeks while I tried hard to forget what I just saw, watching as the cart went through the ending wall and into the next room. Whoever I was dealing with, they were a messed up son of a bitch.

The next few rooms weren't much better than that. It was all I could do to just hold my stomach contents in. Tears were shed, and towards the end I just shut my eyes tight and stopped watching.

The second room they brought me to was the _Testing Room—_a room where whack job spirit scientist use both Strigoi and human alike as test subjects to the powers of spirit and the limitations it provides. This usually involved cutting them up, torturing them with compulsion, making them do things in their dreams, the whole deal. And it was anything but pretty and pleasant to watch

_Training Room—_here, they train their strigoi. As if they're wild animals that can be subdued. The worst part of this room was the unfortunate trainers. I had been forced to watch a strigoi get angry and tear a couple apart.

The room that was coming up didn't look very promising either. My throat felt like sandpaper, raw from screaming, sobbing, and crying, and it was painful to swallow, but I couldn't help but gulp. "_Torture" _it read, as if all the other rooms hadn't involved torture before. The cart rolled on the track painfully slow as we passed the first window. What I saw made me jump up and push against the metal restraint at my waist.

I saw Lissa...chained up, her eyes fixed intently on something. As we passed the next window, I could see. It was a TV...on it was...she was watching..._me? They were forcing her to watch me!?_ She turned her head as the roller coaster passed, and we shared a brief look. Despite how quick it was, a thousand painful messages were exchanged between us, until the point where I felt like crying. The roller coaster sped up as we made it to the next wall, beginning to get as fast as it did in the beginning. I began struggling against the bar, "Lissa!" I called frantically, trying to get back to the room, but the pace was only increasing. I no longer had time to even read as the cart sped across the track. I turned my wide eyes to the track in front of me, wondering what on earth could possibly be coming next. The wall didn't open as we neared it...I frowned, then screamed just before it came in contact with it and everything went black.

* * *

><p>SNEAK PEEK QUESTION AT VERY BOTTOM... xD<p>

**Yep...so you guys waited all that time just for me to give you a cliffhanger...if you didn't want to kill me before you probably don't want to now. Anyways, I will actually try to finish this story now that it's summer and (I don't think I've told you this) I picked up my Writer's Lag... so now, unlike before, I actually know exactly what I'm doing with this story. I love you all! Promise you'll see me again really soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I've done this with you guys yet, but I've started doing this thing when I reply to your reviews. I'm doing the first page, but it's meant to be every chapter. <strong>

**CherrySlushLover 7/21/13 . chapter 17**

_That's okay! Being weird is cool! :) and I most certainly did update. Your review helped. Just like this story kind of hit you on the head, I randomly decided to check this email and I saw the review and though, "You know? I should really finsih this story," so thank you! :) Hope you continue to like it!_

**ToLazyToLogIn 4/18/13 . chapter 4**

_Then you probably shouldn't read my other story "Shopping Spree" but, hey, even if you didn't like my characterization thanks for reading and the constructive criticism! I'll try harder to make my characters more mature in future, but really that was for comic relief._

**bboop12 4/18/13 . chapter 1**7

_Happy to be back! :) Glad you're still reading_

**jpitt 9/7/12 . chapter 16**

_Thank you for being such an amazing reader! I'm always so excited for your feedback, and I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Really, I mean it. Every reader is special to me, but you continued support always puts a huge smile on my face. When I write, I think of readers like you!_

**meelie 8/29/12 . chapter 16**

_Hope you kept with me, since it did take me quite a while to update...but I'm glad you like them! And -inserts evil laugh- I love twisting around my stories ;) in fact... -rubs hands evilly- hehehehe_

**JairahSummers 8/12/12 . chapter 16**

_Hmm...maybe :D maybe not... I love your guesses though! And that you find some of my scenes funny! Thanks a ton for reading!_

**VampireAcademyLuver98 7/10/12 . chapter 16**

_Nice guess...glad you like my Mason, too bad it was too good to be true ;) luckily for you the songs are pretty much over..._

**aj davis 7/5/12 . chapter 16**

_Sorry...I didn't really update very soon, but I'm glad you liked it!_

* * *

><p><strong>WANT A SNEAK PEEK? Answer this question correctly in the review or PM:<strong>

_**What color was Jeremy's car, from the beginning of the first book of Vampire Academy?**_


End file.
